Last Flower
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: El mundo no era sencillo, mucho menos cuando eras un Omega en un mundo dominado por Alfas. Decidido a florecer en un mundo que le ha arrebatado "todo", Yuri decide no solo a marcar la diferencia sino que también convertirse en el principal líder de la mafia rusa, no importa que para ello tenga que sacrificar su corazón y su alma en el proceso.
1. Prólogo

_Hola corazón de chocolate._  
 _Os traigo una nueva historia YuuYu. Esta historia será un omegaverse y un A.U. por lo que es evidente que muy posiblemente contenga OOC, así que me disculpo por adelantado._

 _Otra cosa, pese a ser un YuuYu contendrá varias parejas, como el Victurio y otras que son muy crack? Así que, si no son de su agrado podéis desistir de leer, por otra parte puede que si le dais la oportunidad realmente la disfrutéis._

 _También podéis encontrar la historia en wattpad bajo mi seudónimo:_ missbutterfly02

 _En fin, os dejo con el prólogo._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y esta hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Last Flower_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 **.**

 ** _Prólogo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

La nieve caía. El abrigo amplio y pesado apenas y le dejaba moverse con libertad; estuvo apunto de caerse un par de veces cuando sin quererlo pisaba el abrigo.

— Mamá… ya… no… —jadeó mientras tropezaba por sexta vez — ¿o era la novena?— a causa del abrigo. Sintió el tirón en su brazo que le puso en pie adecuadamente y gimió cuando su madre le instó a apresurar el paso.

— Vamos Yura —susurró. La voz aunque intentaba ser confortante tenía un matiz nervioso—. Falta poco.

Se mordió el labio e intentó apresurar el paso. El latido de su corazón era rápido y se negaba a pensar en lo que hace apenas un par de minutos había sucedido.

El aullido de un perro seguido por un montón de ladridos los sobresaltó. La mano de su madre apretó la suya tan fuerte que comenzó a sentir como sus dedos se adormecían.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —El murmullo suave y tembloroso de su madre llegó a sus oídos y como un flash la sangre tiñendo la nieve, el olor a pólvora y los ojos sin vida que lo observaban se presentó ante sus ojos. Su respiración se aceleró y mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que el sabor acre de su sangre llegó a sus papilas gustativas. Tropezó de nuevo con el abrigo pero esta vez su madre no pudo estabilizarle y cayó junto a él. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y resplandecían a la luz de la luna.

— Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó con la voz temblorosa al ver las lágrimas decender sin tregua por las mejillas de su progenitora. La sangre fluyendo a través de su labio y barbilla, tiñendo la nieve roja.

— ¡Oh, querido! —Exclamó su madre con una sonrisa temblorosa posándose sobre sus labios. Intentaba borrar sus lágrimas con la manga de su propio abrigo, sin embargo, era inútil, seguían fluyendo sin tregua a través de sus mejillas. Desistió y de entre su abrigo sacó un pañuelo. El sonido de los ladridos se intensificaba y junto con ellos el sonido de voces. Se puso de pie y luego ayudo a levantarse a él. Su mano en su mejilla. Limpió con el pañuelo sus propias lágrimas y luego la sangre sobre su labio y barbilla.

El sonido de los perros y las personas cada vez más cerca. El sonido de disparos escuchándose de vez en cuando.

— Ma-mamá —tartamudeó al ver el mutismo en el que su progenitora parecía haberse sumergido mientras acariciaba su cabello. La caricia, sin embargo, no le daba la confianza y calidez que el gesto estaba destinado a transmitir. El latido de su corazón cada vez más fuerte. Su respiración cada vez más acelerada y el sonido de sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca—. ¡Mamá!

Gimió con desespero mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su madre. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y le sonrió.

— Yura —comenzó—, fuiste el más preciado don que jamás pude pedir. Eres todo, todo de lo que me siento orgullosa. Así que mi querido hijo —lo levantó en sus brazos y besó su mejilla. Él enterró su rostro en su cuello; aforrándose con fuerza mientras inhalaba el olor a jazmines y abedul apenas perceptible entre el olor a pino que el abrigo de su abuelo poseía. Cuando su madre intentó alejarlo de ella, él se aferró con tanta fuerza que cuando su madre aplicó fuerza para liberase, las marcas de sus uñas quedaron marcadas en la tela. Ella lo metió en un contenedor—. Escóndete, sobrevive y florece, mi querido. Nunca te detengas ante nada y nadie, eres un Plisetsky y eso es todo lo que importa, recuérdalo.

Bajó la tapa e inhaló antes de echar a correr. El aroma de jazmines y abedul llenando toda la calle, así como el sonido apresurado de pasos y ladridos de perros pasando delante del contenedor sin darle un segundo vistazo.

Se hizo un ovillo dentro del contenedor y gimió cuando el sonido de disparos resonó a la distancia. El olor de jazmines y abedul difuminándose con el viento.


	2. Chapter 1: Réquiem

_**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y esta hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Last Flower_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Réquiem._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Víctor.**

Los inviernos en Rusia eran agrestes. Las temperaturas bajaban a tal extremo que aquellos turistas que no estaban acostumbrados a los climas como aquel, se enterraban en un montón de prendas y abrigos para conservar el calor.

— ¿Frío? —Pregunto en un tono burlón cuando observo la cantidad de abrigos que Chris trae encima.

— Aún no me acostumbro a este clima —murmuró con un mohín sobre sus labios.

Christophe Giacometti había llegado hace tres años, un beta con ojos soñadores y un montón de sueños en el remolque también. Me gustaba pasar mi tiempo con él, era seguro, bromista y muy inteligente. Era una de las pocas personas que realmente soportaba y que realmente podía considerar mi amigo. Cuando eres un alfa las cosas son complicadas. Todos esperan siempre lo mejor de ti, los errores no son permitidos. Los alfas de familias prestigiosas e incluso aquellos que no lo son, son educados desde la temprana infancia en temas de relevancia; la política, la economía, la filosofía y la literatura entre otras materias son impartidas con rigurosidad. Se nos educa para ser líderes, se nos educa para dominar. Sin embargo, yo estaba hastiado de pretender. Así que disfrutaba mí tiempo con Chris, una de las pocas personas que solía quejarse conmigo de la estructura mundial. Soñábamos con ser revolucionarios. Cosa graciosa viniendo de mí, uno de los herederos de la mafia Rusa.

El disparo sonó a través de los muros. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre la nieve dándole un halo plateado. Pronto cumpliría dieciocho años y el momento de presentarme ante todos los socios de mi padre se acercaba.

Exhale por la boca y mire hipnotizado el vapor cálido que parecía emanar de mí.

La mano cálida de Chris tocó mi mejilla. Se había quitado un guante y me miraba como si pudiese leer todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Me sonrió y acercó su rostro. Su nariz fría rozo contra la mía. Su aliento combinándose con el mío.

— Quiero un chocolate caliente —pronunció él en un susurro secreto. Sus ojos de un inusual y resplandeciente verde brillaron. Los pasos del grupo con el que mi padre me había enviado a la "misión", se escucharon. Chris se alejó, no sin antes acariciar mi mejilla. Colocó su guante de nuevo y el rostro severo de Aleck entró en mi campo de visión.

El gemido desesperado de una joven llamó mi atención, el olor a claveles marchitos llenando el aire a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos de un azul profundo se clavaron en los míos y la escuche gemir con mayor fuerza y el olor intensificarse. Era el único Alfa presente, y en su desesperación ella intentaba que sus feromonas despertaran el instinto protector de mi Alfa; fruncí el ceño en cambio y mis ojos se clavaron en los de Aleck.

— Padre dijo que sin sobrevivientes —mi voz era dura y sin inflexión. Observe a la joven revolverse con mayor violencia y al que la sujetaba y su compañero tragar con nerviosismo. Aleck sin embargo, apenas y parpadeó.

— Es un Omega —contestó con el mismo semblante impertérrito que siempre poseía—. Su padre suele molestarse cuando una mercancía potencial es… desperdiciada.

Hice un gesto de desinterés y una mueca.

— Debieron dejarle inconsciente, su olor es…molesto —pronuncie frunciendo un poco la nariz ante el olor abrumador y me gire. Los ojos azules de la joven quemando en mi nuca—. Vamos Chris, iremos a esa cafetería que tanto te gusta.

Los despedí con un gesto de la mano y me encamine con Chris a mi lado sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Ese era el mundo que odiaba. Un mundo en el que las personas apenas y valían lo suficiente para ser mercancías de cambio.

Cuando nos encontramos lo suficientemente lejos, Chris cogió una de mis manos, pese a los guantes podía sentir el calor de su mano y su textura como si estuviese directamente contra la mía. Me aferré a su mano con fuerza y levante la mirada hacia el cielo, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

* * *

Caminamos por lo que parecieron horas, las calles alumbradas por la luna y las farolas del alumbrado público. Chris a mi lado no se había quejado pese a que había comenzado a nevar y el frío de la noche había descendido aun más.

— Deberíamos volver —murmure, mirando a mi alrededor y observando con cierta sorpresa que no reconocía del todo la calle.

— Aún me debes un chocolate —pronunció Chris con la voz un tanto temblorosa. Sus mejillas eran rojas y apenas podía contener el castañeo de sus dientes. Se había apegado completamente a mí.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto —pronuncie mientras le hacia girar iniciando nuestro camino por una de las calles alternas. Había visto donde es que nos hallábamos y no era un buen lugar para estar. Era territorio de la familia Plisetsky y nuestras familias no eran… muy cordiales entre si.

Caminamos unos veinte metros sin contratiempos cuando, el sonido de perros y el dulce aroma de jazmines y abedul parecieron llenar la calle completamente. El olor solo se hacía más fuerte así como los ladridos.

Chris me miró con los ojos amplios pero inclusive antes de que pudiera decirme algo, lo jalé con fuerza del brazo y pateé una de las desvencijadas puertas de madera, era la única casa con una luz encendida. La casa era pequeña y dentro se encontraba un alfa con su omega y sus críos. El alfa gruñía de manera amenazante y se colocaba de manera protectora frente a su familia.

Cerré la puerta sin prestar atención. Los gruñidos y feromonas del Alfa comenzaron a llenar el aire y chasqueé la lengua.

— ¿Podéis apagar las luces mi señora? —Pregunté en tono amable a la omega que temblorosa me miraba y que era la más cercana a la lámpara que proporcionaba iluminación. El alfa gruñó con más fuerza.

— ¿Quién sois? —Preguntó el alfa, la voz amenazante me hizo sonreír. Y mi sangre por un ínfimo instante latió en mis venas, podía sentir a mi alfa sonreír engreído incitándome a demostrarle a ese alfa quien era mejor. La mano de Chris sobre mi hombro y el aullido de un perro escuchándose aun más cerca me hicieron recordar que la situación aun no era segura—. ¡Largaos!

Exclamó el hombre y dio un paso amenazante en mi dirección. La omega nos miraba temblorosa y la luz aun brillaba. Sin prestar atención al hombre pase por su lado y cuando estiraba el brazo para apagar la lámpara; el alfa me cogió el brazo, mis ojos se estrecharon y por un instante mis feromonas salieron. El aroma opaco el del otro alfa y la omega retrocedió con miedo; protegiendo con su cuerpo a los críos que dormían en una de las camas y que era sorprendente que no se hubiesen despertado con el ruido que nuestra llegada había ocasionado.

— No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo —gruñí con voz grave y un tanto ronca, mi voz de alfa. El agarre del alfa se aflojó lo suficiente como para soltarme y finalmente la luz se apagó. La oscuridad fue abrumadora por unos segundos pero pronto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Podía ver la silueta del hombre junto a su familia; aun gruñía de vez en cuando pero sabía que no era una amenaza real.

Chris se encontraba cerca de la ventana, observaba a través de las cortinas la calle. Observó a alguien pasar corriendo y se alejó de la ventana. Se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había en la casa y unos diez minutos después se escucharon los disparos, el aullido de los perros y finalmente el silencio.

El alfa había dejado de gruñirnos y solo podían sentir su mirada fija en cada uno de nuestros movimientos, particularmente los míos. Esperamos por un tiempo y cuando el reloj sonó marcando las dos de la mañana; Chris y yo salimos.

El aire frío golpeando enseguida nuestras mejillas.

— Salgamos de aquí —murmuré mientras cogía la mano de Chris y lo guiaba sin mirar atrás. Algo importante había pasado esa noche de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Caminamos sin descanso y siendo lo más sigilosos que podíamos. Pese a que habíamos esperado un moderado tiempo en la casa que habíamos invadido, no estaba de más ser precavidos.

Había dejado de nevar hace un par de minutos pero aun así el frío era un poco abrumador, lo sabía porque pese a la cercanía del cuerpo de Chris con el mío, podía sentirlo calarme hasta los huesos.

— Te preparare todo el chocolate caliente que quieras nada más llegar —murmuré, intentando llenar el abrumador silencio que nos había invadido y que parecía hacerme más conciente del frío clima.

— Más te… —comenzó Chris, sin embargo, guardó silencio abruptamente y detuvo sus pasos obligándome a detenerme también.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, agudizando mis sentidos para percibir lo que había hecho detener a Chris.

— ¿Qué suce…mmm? —inicié en un tono bajo solo para ser interrumpido por la mano de Chris contra mi boca.

— ¿No lo escuchas? —Preguntó él mirando a su alrededor. Mi ceño se frunció a un más y retiré su mano de mi boca.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestioné con curiosidad observando a todos lados como él.

Chris me ignoró y caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo mirando a su alrededor. Imité sus acciones y finalmente lo escuché, un gemido tembloroso de un niño seguido de un sollozo. Concentré mi audición y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando descubrí de donde provenía el sonido. Contra la pared de uno de los edificios un contendor a penas visible debido a la oscuridad que parecía dominar esa sección, se encontraba rodeado de algunas cajas. Los ojos de Chris encontraron los míos al darse cuenta de donde provenía el sonido.

Se acercó con determinación al contenedor y cuando su mano estaba por abrirlo, lo detuve. Él me miró con cierta extrañeza cuando negué, luego suspiró con resignación y dejó que yo fuese quien lo abriera.

Con lentitud levante la tapa y con cautela me acerque para ver en su interior. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un jadeo de incredulidad abandono mis labios haciéndome retroceder y que soltase la tapa, el golpe resonó con fuerza en la vacía calle.

Ante mi reacción Chris se acercó y levantó la tapa. Una exclamación de sorpresa abandonó sus labios pero, pareció aferrar con mayor fuerza la tapa. Después de un par de segundos sus ojos buscaron los míos.

— No podemos dejarlo —murmuró con la voz extrañamente suave. Lo miré con incredulidad—. Es un niño, Víctor.

— ¿Y dónde esperas que lo metamos? —Pregunté de manera retórica—. Seguro ese crío era uno de los que estaba siendo perseguido y ya tengo suficientes cosas en mis manos como para cargar con un crío.

Los ojos verdes de Chris resplandecieron con dureza por un momento.

— Será mió —pronunció de pronto y sin esperar algún tipo de contestación metió las manos y levantó al crío envuelto en un enorme abrigo y que pese al ruido que nuestra presencia había causado, seguía dormido.

* * *

 **Christopher.**

Tenía catorce años cuando llegué a Rusia. Eran mediados de abril y la luz del sol iluminaba las calles de Moscú.

Había huido de _casa_. Había huido con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar mejor, más adecuado. Había llegado con un puñado de mis pocas pertenencias y un montón de sueños sobre mi espalda.

Quería creer que encontraría un lugar más apto y menos lleno de dolor.

No entendía el mundo. Había aprendido a detestar todo. Había odiado la manera en que nos trataban en el orfanato. No entendía porque teníamos que vivir así.

El setenta por ciento de la población son betas y aun así cada uno de ellos se arrodillaba —metafóricamente hablando— a los alfas, quienes apenas oscilaban en un quince por ciento de la población mundial.

Había aprendido a odiarlos.

A los seis años perdí a mis padres. Mi madre era una omega, recuerdo el suave olor a miel y canela que solía desprender. Amaba enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, el olor dulce cubriéndome completamente. Sabía que mientras pudiese percibir ese aroma todo siempre estaría bien. Padre era un beta, un hombre alto y fornido, con una sonrisa amable siempre sobre su rostro.

Luego todo se desvanece. Puedo sentir el calor del sol quemando mi espalda; puedo escuchar el desgarrador sollozo de mi madre; puedo oler el dulce aroma de la sangre de mi padre; puedo sentir mi garganta seca siendo desgarrada por sollozos y luego el silencio.

— _Sabes porque paso ¿no?_ —Aun recuerdo el tono burlesco del alfa que había asesinado a mis padres.

La sonrisa cruel sobre sus labios mientras escuchaba los gemidos temblorosos de mi madre. El bastardo abrochaba sus pantalones. Hizo una mueca de asco y escupió sobre el cuerpo mancillado de mi madre.

— _Cállate perra_ —pronunció y la pateó con fuerza en el vientre.

Fue cuando me lancé sobre él.

Tenía seis años y había visto a mi padre ser asesinado y a mi madre suplicar mientras era violada. El olor antes confortante volverse nauseabundo.

— _Hueles tan bien mami_ —la primera vez que se lo dije, ella me miró desconcertada y sonrió.

— _¿Puedes olerme?_ —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Sus ojos brillaban y me miraban con adoración mientras me estrechaba con fuerza.

— _Si, hueles a miel y canela_ —suspiré y enterré mi rostro en su cuello—. _Hueles a casa._

Ella había sonreído más ampliamente y me había dicho que era un niño especial. No había entendido el porqué hasta que llegué al orfanato. Los niños betas no perciben el olor de los omegas y alfas, pero yo lo hacía.

Me recuerdo en las noches frías en el orfanato aferrándome a un trocito de canela y recibir reprimendas y castigos por robarlo de las cocinas.

Pero dejé eso atrás cuando escape del orfanato. Guardé mis pocas pertenecías en una bolsa que escondí en un desvencijado armario de escobas que habían dejado de utilizar por el deterioro y esperé con nerviosismo a que la noche cayera. Cuando las luces se apagaron y la madre superiora se retirara después de revisar que todos nos encontráramos en nuestras camas; me levanté con todo el sigilo que pude y me fui, no miré atrás ni una vez. Todo lo que había amado y había considerado mi casa, mi hogar, había muerto cuando yo tenía seis años.

Cuando llegué a Moscú creí ingenuamente que todo mejoraría, había escuchado hablar del socialismo, había leído _El manifiesto del partido comunista_ de _Engels y Marx._

"… _el régimen económico de la producción y la estructuración social que de él se deriva necesariamente en cada época histórica constituye la base sobre la cual se asienta la historia política e intelectual de esa época, y que, por tanto, toda la historia de la sociedad_ — _una vez disuelto el primitivo régimen de comunidad del suelo_ — _es una historia de lucha de clases explotadoras y explotadas, dominantes y dominadas, a tono con las diferentes fases del proceso social, hasta llegar a la fase presente, en que la clase explotada y oprimida no puede ya emanciparse de la clase que la explota y la oprime sin emancipar para siempre a la sociedad entera de la opresión, la explotación y las luchas de clases…" *_

Recuerdo que me había escondido con el libro en el mismo desvencijado armario para escobas con una vela que apenas alumbraba adecuadamente. Los libros eran para los niños alfa, cada cosa que recibíamos; ropa, zapatos, útiles, juguetes, etcétera. Eran escogidos primero para los niños alfas, luego los betas y finalmente los omegas. Recuerdo renunciar muchas veces a los escasos juguetes que me tocaban o zapatos para que alguno de mis compañeros omega lo tuviese. Mis compañeros se burlaban de mí pero no me importaba.

La educación que recibíamos los betas y omegas apenas era lo básico; sabíamos leer, escribir, sumar y restar y si teníamos suerte aprendíamos a multiplicar. Los alfas en cambio, recibían trato preferencial, educación en materias como filosofía, política y economía; incluso tenían una pequeña biblioteca. Había escuchado alguna vez a Sor Johana —una de nuestras cuidadoras y profesora— decir que, si tenían suerte unos de esos niños serian contratados en una importante compañía y entonces harían donaciones al orfanato.

Así que cuando había aprendido a leer, me había colado muchas veces a la biblioteca y cogía libros. Cuando los leía soñaba que estaba en alguno de esos mundos que a través de las páginas se abrían pero, cuando escuchaba hablar a mis compañeros alfa de sus clases y de cómo se burlaban de los demás por nuestro bajo conocimiento, decidí que yo sabría lo que ellos; comencé a leer libros de política, economía y filosofía. La mayoría del tiempo apenas y entendía pero, con cada libro leído una nueva comprensión se iba abriendo.

Entonces, cuando llegué a Rusia esperé ver un mundo diferente, espere ver un trato más igualitario pero, nada era así. Vagué por las calles de Moscú, dormí en las calles muchas veces y había ocasiones en que incluso tenía que revolver en la basura para encontrar algo de comer. Fue durante ese tiempo que pude ver de primera mano como era la vida; mientras las familias principales de alfas gozaban de una vida ostentosa y llena de privilegios, en las calles y zonas bajas, la vida era dura, sobre todo para los omegas y betas. Muchos omegas eras usados en los burdeles y los betas eran reducidos a mano de obra barata.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que buscaba un lugar para dormir cuando me encontré con Víctor.

Había un burdel muy cerca de la zona centro dirigido por una alfa que apenas se pasaba por ahí los fines de semana para supervisar que todo estuviese en orden. Así que, una de las omegas que trabajaba ahí me permitía quedarme en una de las habitaciones pensadas para que los omegas pasaran su celo sin armar un revuelo con los alfas que frecuentaban el lugar. Era un burdel hecho para el disfrute de la clase alta después de todo.

Llegué por la parte trasera y le sonreí a Anna. Ella era una mujer un tanto regordeta con los ojos negros y el cabello castaño y ondulado.

— _Chris_ —pronunció con nerviosismo—. _Hoy no es un buen día para que te quedes aquí, mi niño._

Hice un mohín y ella suspiró mientras me observaba.

No había ido a dormir al lugar en dos semanas. Había estando trabajando en una maquiladora hasta que me habían echado cuando había defendido a uno de mis compañeros omega del supervisor, un alfa flacucho que gustaba de observarnos a todos como si fuésemos alguna clase de mierda que había pisado con sus _finos_ zapatos.

Estaba sucio y hambriento. Ella se mordió el labio y me jaló por el brazo.

— _Tenéis que prometer que te quedaras en la habitación y no saldrás por nada del mundo._ —Me dijo con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos mirándome intensamente.

— _Lo prometo, Anita_ —dije y ella sonrió.

Empujó una bandeja de comida en mis manos y me dirigió a la habitación que siempre ocupaba. El olor de un par de omegas se escapaba por unas de las puertas.

— _Recuerda, no salgas_ —me dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta. Sus pasos sonando por el pasillo. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía nervioso y pese al hambre que tenía apenas pude comer la manzana y el jugo que me había servido.

Cuando me di cuenta que no podría comer bocado alguno me acosté, el olor de las omegas se hacía cada vez mas fuerte haciéndome fruncir la nariz.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y media y estaba apunto de dormir cuando escuché los pasos a través del pasillo y las risas.

— _Estaréis encantado_ —Escuché la voz dulzona de la alfa dueña del burdel y mi corazón latió aprisa. Si me encontraban, las cosas no irían bien para Anna y para mí.

Me puse de pie de un salto y me escondí en el pequeño armario haciéndome un ovillo; contuve la respiración y deseé que se marcharan rápido.

— _Eso espero_ —la voz era gruesa y ronca. Él olor que desprendía ese alfa me hizo encogerme más en mi improvisado escondite.

— _Sabes porqué paso ¿no_? —El recuerdo llegó de pronto y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; el olor era similar al de ese bastardo por un momento. Me obligué a respirar con profundidad y calmarme. Él olor del alfa era una combinación de roble y fresas; eso me hizo fruncir el ceño un poco. ¿Qué hacia un hombre evidentemente atado en un lugar como aquel? Siempre había pensado que cuando un alfa y un omega se unían el lazo que se formaba era tan fuerte que el hecho de estar con otras personas era inconcebible, mi teoría hasta ahora no había necesitado refutarse debido a que los que solían frecuentar los burdeles eran jóvenes o adultos que aun no formaban un lazo y adultos que habían enviudado pero, al parecer no era así.

— _N-no… yo… gnaaa…_ —la suave voz de una omega me llegó ahogada a través de la pared.

— _Éste es tu regalo mi querido hijo_ —pronunció la misma voz gruesa y ronca de antes.

— _No voy hacerlo_ —la voz era suave y un tanto ronca, sin embargo tenía un barítono que en automático me hizo darme cuenta de que era un joven de más o menos mi edad. El olor no del todo claro pero que me hacía pensar en naranjas dulces recién cortadas, comenzó a mezclarse con el del alfa.

— _¡Víctor!_ —se escuchó el gruñido amenazante y las feromonas del alfa mayor volverse más intensas.

— _¡No!_ —el gruñido bajo en el que fue pronunciado apenas y fue audible, sin embargo, el portazo que siguió fue muy audible.

— _¡Víctor!_ —se escuchó el rugido—. _¡Tráiganle!_

Fue cuando escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Había sido mi suerte que ese tal Víctor se escondiese en mi habitación. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior y me encogí aún más, esperando —deseando— que no se le ocurriera esconderse en el armario así como yo ingenuamente lo había hecho pero, era evidente que esa noche no era mi noche.

La puerta del armario se abrió, la escasa iluminación de la habitación me dio de lleno en la cara y mis ojos se cerraron en automático, no solo por la iluminación repentina sino que, por lo que me esperaba del otro lado.

Mi corazón palpitaba rápido y era muy conciente del sonido frenético de mis palpitaciones inundando mis oídos. La sangre comenzó a caer a través de mi barbilla y apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras me contraía más; sino abría los ojos tal vez quienquiera que estuviera frente a mí desaparecería.

— _Hola_ —la voz fue extrañamente suave y amable. El olor como naranjas recién cortadas comenzó a llenar mis sentidos y a extrañadamente relajarme. Dejé de morder mi labio siendo apenas consciente del sabor acre de mi sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y frente a mí quedaron los ojos azules más bonitos que jamás había visto, una sonrisa suave y despreocupada me era dada.

Sin embargo, cuando él chico frente a mí abría la boca con la intención de decir otra cosa, la puerta fue violentamente abierta.

El chico que yo asumía era Víctor se sobresaltó y giró a ver. La vieja alfa y un par de hombres de aspecto rudo habían entrado. La mujer me miró con una mueca de desconcierto y sorpresa sin embargo, no dijo cosa alguna. Sus ojos y expresión se volvieron de adoración absoluta y con el mismo tono que le había oído hace un par minutos se dirigió al chico que le miraba con una expresión desinteresada, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— _Señorito, por favor_ —comenzó dando un paso tentativo hacía el muchacho quien gruñó y le hizo detenerse—. _Acaso… ¿no le ha gustado la joven que hemos elegido para usted? Si es así aun hay otras dos en periodo de celo, tal vez alguna…_

El joven hizo una mueca de asco y viró la cabeza. Sus ojos fijos en un punto en la pared.

— _No voy a dejar que me dejes en ridículo Víctor_ —pronunció una nueva voz, la voz gruesa y grave del alfa me estremecieron de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos de un singular tono violáceo, se encontraron con los míos por un ínfimo segundo y sentí mi piel erizarse, el terror llenarme completamente—. _¿Quién mierda es ese crío?_

Sus ojos se fijaron en la dueña quien se encogió sobre si misma.

— _É-él… es… mmm…_

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y la hizo callarse. — _Sabes no importa_ —sus ojos se clavaron en el muchacho que sino me equivocaba era su hijo y su ceño se pronunció—. _Ahora Víctor, escogerás a una de esas omegas y me agradecerás por el regalo._

— _No quiero ninguna, gracias_ —pronunció el muchacho, una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Eso solo pareció enfurecer más al hombre. Las feromonas del hombre por un momento se volvieron más abrumadoras y me tuve que tapar la nariz, sin embargo todo solo pareció durar unos segundos pues al siguiente las atmosfera se había calmado y una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

— _Muy bien_ —miró a la alfa encargada y le sonrió con encantó—. _Lamento el inconveniente causado pero, no se preocupe, aun así será recompensada. En cuanto a ti hijo, estoy seguro que tu madre se alegrara de verte._

Miré al muchacho borrar su sonrisa y palidecer ligeramente. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y cuando observó al hombre girar con la intensión de abandonar.

— _Es-espera… padre_ —lo último pareció pronunciarlo con cierta dificultad.

— _¿Sí?_ —el hombre se giró, una sonrisa en sus labios y un resplandor calculador en sus ojos.

— _Voy a escoger_ —murmuró las palabras y sus ojos miraban todo menos al hombre al que se dirigía.

— _Muy bien, entonces salgamos de aquí para que puedas ver la mercancía_ —pronunció el alfa. Girando nuevamente. Ese fue el momento en el que los ojos del muchacho encontraron los míos, la mirada era como de disculpa y resolución, yo solo sabía que mi vida sería diferente.

— _No_ —pronunció. Sus ojos encontrando los del hombre quien se había girado ante su negativa. El joven tragó con nerviosismo, sin embargo, en su rostro había una sonrisa—. _Lo quiero a él._

Las palabras resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza y pensé que me desmayaría mientras veía los ojos azules resplandecer mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice.

Mi vida y mi recién descubierta libertad me habían sido arrebatadas nuevamente por un alfa. Las lágrimas se precipitaron a través de mis mejillas porque la verdad era que nunca había escapado. La jaula rodeaba el mundo y yo solo había tenido el infortunio de caer en una de tamaño individual.

* * *

Parpadeé y acomodé el peso del niño sobre mis brazos. Podía sentir la mirada de Víctor a mi lado. Su silencio pesado y abrumador.

Había tomado un año entero para que confiara en él.

El primer mes de mi llegada a la mansión Nikiforov había sido marcada por las cruentas reprimendas que recibía cuando intentaba huir.

En esas noches de dolor, Víctor entraba se acostaba a mi lado y me pedía perdón. Él era y es tan distinto a los alfas que había conocido que pronto me encontré disfrutando de su presencia, de su humor alegre y despreocupado y sus actitudes infantiles. Pronto se hizo mi mejor y único amigo. Los pensamientos de huir se alejaron lentamente de mi mente. Pese a no ser el mejor lugar, tenía un techo, una habitación y comida caliente sin falta; además, raramente alguien se metía conmigo. Todos sabían que era "el juguete" favorito del _señorito_ Víctor. Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que no me quedaban del todo claras como: ¿Por qué tres veces al mes Víctor era obligado a acompañar a su padre a un montón de burdeles?; ¿por qué pese a que la familia Nikiforov era reconocida en la sociedad rusa como una familia influyente, _recta_ , de _valores tradicionalistas_ y _moral intachable,_ contaba con gran cantidad de _esclavos_ y personal fuertemente armado? O y tal vez lo más importante ¿por qué el viejo Yakov me había comenzado a entrenar en armas y una serie de otras artes marciales para proteger a Víctor?

Mis respuestas fueron contestadas hasta un año y medio después de llegar. Era la primera vez que salía de la casa. Víctor había ido a buscarme esa tarde mientras había estado entrenando con el viejo Yakov.

— _¡Oh!_ —exclamó con una sonrisa al ver que había acertado a todos los blancos. Dejé el arma sobre la mesa y él se acercó a abrazarme por la espalda. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yakov—. _¿Esta listo?_

Preguntó con la voz extrañamente suave mientras se aferraba a mí.

— _No pero, aprende rápido_ —respondió Yakov. El ceño fruncido—. _¿Por qué?_

— _Quería que fuera conmigo hoy_ —respondió Víctor, podía imaginar con claridad el mohín en sus labios.

Los ojos de Yakov resplandecieron ligeramente y chasqueó la lengua.

— _Tú tampoco estás listo_ —gruñó y cogió el arma, liberó el cartucho usado y lo remplazó por uno nuevo—. _Además, tu padre no lo adquirió para eso._

Los brazos de Víctor se tensaron a mí alrededor un segundo antes de que me soltase y se dirigiera a la mesa donde el arma descansaba nuevamente. La cogió con la mano izquierda y pareció sopesarla, miró en dirección a los blancos y suspiró antes de que sus ojos encontrasen los del viejo.

— _Nunca me ha importado lo que el viejo quiere_ —sonrió, su mano izquierda elevándose con el arma; apuntando hacía el blanco del medio. Sus ojos fijos en los de Yakov—. _Ya deberíais saberlo Yakov._

Entonces disparó, las balas atravesaron el centro de la liana. Yakov negó con la cabeza pero apenas y podía contener una sonrisa.

— _Entonces, no entiendo porque preguntáis si es evidente que siempre haces lo que quieres_ —acusó el viejo.

— _Pero que decís, si siempre me he preocupado por lo que tenéis que decirme_ —sonrió con inocencia y colocó el arma sobre la mesa de nueva cuenta. Se giró y me cogió de la mano y nos encaminamos hacía la puerta—. _Gracias Yakov por tu aprobación._

— _Yo no dije eso_ —gruñó el hombre a nuestra espalda y Víctor rió con descaro cuando se escuchó el disparo del arma dos veces.

Atravesamos la casa en tiempo record, la mano cálida de Víctor contra la mía. " _Tu padre no lo adquirió para eso"_ , las palabras de Yakov reverberaron en mi mente y el recuerdo de la primera vez que había llegado a esa casa regresó como un cubetazo de agua helada. El miedo abrumador que me había recorrido cuando uno de los matones que habían acompañado a Víctor y su padre al burdel me había lanzado contra una cama y me había dicho que tenía que bañarme y cambiarme con las cosas que me serían enviadas y que más me valía estar listo pronto porque en media hora irían a buscarme, por un momento regresó. El apretón sobre mi mano me hizo parpadear confundido, Víctor me miraba con curiosidad.

— _¿Qué sucede Chris?_ —Su voz era suave y su sonrisa era cálida. Negué con la cabeza y desvié la mirada. Mi corazón latía rápido. Había sido tan raro, de un día para otro él lograba despertar cosas que antes nunca había sentido.

— _Solo tengo curiosidad_ —dije, respiré profundo y finalmente mis ojos encontraron los suyos—. _¿A dónde iremos?_

Se tensó ante mi pregunta aumentando mi nerviosismo.

— _Tengo una misión_ —murmuró bajito, nos habíamos detenido en el salón de dibujo, era el salón más pequeño y el lugar favorito de Víctor, contaba con un enorme ventanal que daba a una sección del jardín. Cuando la primavera llegaba, se llenaba de un agradable olor a rosas. Sus ojos miraban absorto el paisaje. Frunció el ceño levemente y luego se giró a verme, su mano aun aferrando la mía—. _Mi familia no es lo que parece Chris._

Finalmente dijo, sus hombros se desplomaron, yo parpadeé confundido y una sonrisa sin gracia se formo sobre sus labios.

— _Bienvenido a la mafia rusa Chris._

Cuando había pisado suelo ruso por primera vez y al ser un beta que se había visto obligado a subsistir en las calles, había escuchado toda clase de relatos sobre la mafia rusa, ninguno positivo por supuesto así que me solté de su agarre y retrocedí un paso, por un momento creí que era una broma pero al ver la mirada de Víctor clavada en el piso y la manera en que sus hombros se tensaban, sabía que no me mentía.

— _No tenéis que acompañarme por supuesto_ —murmuró, la sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios pero era evidente la falta de sinceridad que había en ella. Sus ojos veían un punto encima de mi cabeza.

— _Iré_ —pronuncié, la convicción y resolución se hicieron evidentes y sus ojos por fin encontraron los míos.

— _¡Amazing!_ —exclamó y me abrazó.

Esa noche me convertí en algo muy similar a lo que odiaba.

* * *

 **Víctor.**

El silencio era pesado mientras avanzábamos por las calles. Chris parecía haberse sumido en sus pensamientos y yo no tenía ni idea de como romper el abrumador silencio.

Miré de reojo al niño que inconciente se aferraba al calor corporal de Chris y me mordí el labio. Sabía que no podía dejar asumir Chris la _carga_ , mi padre lo odiaba. Chris representaba cada acto de desobediencia que había tenido hacia él y sabía que desde su llegada había tenido la intención de deshacerse de él. Esa era la razón de las palizas que le eran dadas cuando se equivocaba. Eran mensajes para mí. Padre jamás tocaría uno de mis cabellos pero a cambio, mis juguetes recibían los daños.

— Chris —murmuré, la vista fija en la luna—. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —su voz también fue un murmullo y sentí sus ojos clavados en mi persona, sin embargo, continué con la vista fija en el cielo.

Chris no solo se había vuelto mi mano derecha también era mi mejor amigo, era una de las contadas personas en las que realmente podía confiar pero, mirando retrospectivamente había pocas cosas que sabía de él.

— Nada —finalmente respondí, mis ojos encontrando los suyos y una sonrisa delineando mis labios.

Él suspiró y ajustó su agarre en el niño, pese a estar dormido lágrimas fluían de sus mejillas y soltaba gemidos desconsolados.

— No —la voz de Chris me sobresaltó un poco—. Solo que… —mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se enfocaron en el cielo—… él me recuerda a mí.

La culpa revolvió mi estómago y el silencio se precipitó de nuevo.

Las rejas de la mansión finalmente quedaron a la vista. Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada solo verme se apresuraron a abrir.

— Su padre le ha estado esperando —me informó uno de ellos, sus ojos por un ínfimo momento miraron la carga de Chris, sin embargo, el había cubierto el rostro del crío con parte del inmenso abrigo.

Chasqueé la lengua y el bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Entramos a la casa en silencio, Chris aferrando con fuerza al niño en sus brazos. Estaba a punto de dirigirse en la dirección del estudio de padre cuando le detuve por el brazo.

— No —negué y lo vi removerse con nerviosismo—. Ve a descansar.

— Pe-pero —comenzó él, solo para suspirar con resignación cuando le señalé al niño. Sus ojos me miraron con cierta culpa y yo le sonreí alentador.

Cuando finalmente le vi perderse en los pasillos que conducían al ala de la mansión que yo me había adueñado, suspiré con cansancio. Caminé con calma y cierta desgana hasta donde sabía el viejo me esperaba. Cuando finalmente llegué frente a la puerta de caoba negra; levante el brazo para tocar pero, ni siquiera llegué a levantar del todo el brazo cuando la voz gruesa de mi padre me llegó amortiguada a través de la puerta.

— Entra.

Giré la manija de la puerta y con lentitud abrí la puerta, una sonrisa ya en mis labios.

— Hola padre —pronuncié con despreocupación mientras entraba.

Los ojos violetas de Dmitriy Nikiforov se centraron en los míos. Sus facciones regularmente alteradas por un ceño fruncido, eran relajadas y con una para nada habitual sonrisa —o algo muy similar— curvaba sus labios.

— ¿Habéis solicitado mi presencia? —Pregunté mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Cogí la taza de té caliente que una sierva había puesto frente a mi solo sentarme y dí un generoso trago. El frío de fuera aun lo sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

— Vitya —pronunció el viejo y casi me atraganto con la bebida; él nunca, nunca me llamaba así. Bajé la taza hacía el escritorio y disimulé mi incomodidad mientras le daba toda mi atención. A estas alturas ya habría recibido un regaño por desviarme de la misión y llegar muchas horas después—. He recibido fantásticas noticias.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunté, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

La familia Plisetsky, al parecer ha dejado de ser un problema —comunicó, hizo una pausa para beber de su té e hizo una mueca. Arrojó la taza a los pies de la sierva que esperaba por órdenes a unos metros—. Sabe asqueroso, prepara uno nuevo.

La sierva mordió su labio inferior, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras se agachaba a juntar la cerámica rota. Cuando finalmente salió, padre recargó los brazos en el escritorio y me miró fijamente.

— Como te decía, la familia Plisetsky al parecer fue atacada por sus propios hombres, todo a causa de los desvaríos del viejo Nikolai. Al parecer quería que su hija tomara su lugar, una omega —rió y negó divertidamente—. ¡Estúpido anciano! Sin embargo, su error nos da vía libre para controlar el área a su cargo, en seis horas iras a San Petesburgo ha reunirte con los sobrantes de la familia y presentaras un trato.

Asentí un poco aturdido. Por alguna razón, el niño que Chris había traído consigo me vino a la mente.

— ¿Es todo padre? —Pregunté cuando el silencio se precipitó en la habitación.

— Sí —pronunció y me levante listo para salir de ahí. Necesitaba averiguar unas cuantas cosas—. Por cierto…

Su voz interrumpió mi salida y tragué con cierto nerviosismo. Me giré a verlo, sus ojos parecían resplandecer.

— La enfermedad de tu madre ha empeorado.

Asentí sin añadir nada y caminé como en niebla hasta el ala noreste de la mansión, la última frase de mi padre siendo lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

— ¡Víctor! —la exclamación de mi nombre, me hizo parpadear confundido y no sin cierta sorpresa me percate de que había llegado hasta mi habitación. Los ojos de Chris me miraron con cierta aprensión. Al parecer ya se había deshecho del crío pero no tomé importancia alguna, simplemente lo cogí del brazo mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Su voz apenas y me llegaba, quería llorar, ¿cuánto tenía que no veía a mi madre? Suspiré temblorosamente y cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Empujé a Chris contra la puerta recién cerrada y lo bese con fuerza. Él soltó un gemido de sorpresa y tal vez dolor ante mi acción pero no le tomé importancia, en cambio aproveche para sumergir mi lengua en su boca.

Habían pasado cerca de diez años desde la última vez que había visto a mi madre. Apenas podía recordar el suave aroma que desprendía y la suave sonrisa que parecía siempre tener para mí no importaba la situación.

— ¡Víctor! —Jadeó Chris cuando me separé de sus labios para decender por su cuello. Desprendí el abrigó y saco que portaba y prácticamente arranque los botones de la camisa que me separaba de su cuerpo.

Mis manos encontraron sus pezones y antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa lo bese nuevamente. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo el tacto frío de mis dedos y gimió con fuerza cuando le apreté ligeramente más fuerte.

El único recuerdo vivido que tenía de ella eran sus ojos, los veía cada día en los espejos y en cualquier superficie reflectante. Mis ojos eran como los de ella, en todo lo demás era como Dmitriy Nikiforov y lo odiaba.

Besé el cuello de Chris y mordí suavemente en su clavícula. Mis manos se alejaron de sus pezones y descendieron con lentitud por su abdomen. Desabroché el cinturón de sus pantalones y con manos temblorosas los desabotone.

— _¿Madre?_ —la voz infantil resonó en mi cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras hundía mi mano en la ropa interior de Chris, su pene creciendo con fuerza mientras lo masturbaba. Mis labios descendiendo por su cuello, su pecho y finalmente mi boca cerrándose en su pezón izquierdo—. _¿Por qué padre no esta con nosotros? ¿él no nos quiere?_

Lamí y mordisqueé un poco sus pezones y luego, caí de rodillas y de un tirón bajé los pantalones y ropa interior de Chris, su pene rebotó ligeramente, la punta brillante con líquido preseminal.

Lamí mis labios y lo metí en mi boca, el sabor salado y un poco amargo del semen me hizo gemir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me concentré en el tacto cálido de las manos de Chris en mi cabello y mejillas.

— _Es complicado Vitya_ —su voz suave y sus ojos tristes —tan similares a los míos— me miraban—. _Él es un hombre ocupado._

— ¡Vityaaa…! Yo…yo… —la voz de Chris me hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en la tela de mi saco a la altura de los hombros. Chupé con mayor fuerza mientras una de mis manos comenzaba a tantear su culo, pronto encontré la hendidura de su ano y comencé a palpar la superficie; cuando una de sus manos se aferró a mi cabello, metí el dedo índice—. ¡Aaahh…!

Gimió con fuerza mientras se corría en mi boca. Cuando sus manos cayeron a sus costados lo liberé de mi boca.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y —no sin cierta sorpresa— limpió una solitaria lágrima que había corrido a través de mi mejilla. Me sonrió y me ofreció su mano para que me pusiera de pie.

— Eres tan injusto —pronunció con un mohín—. Me desnudas, pero tú, sigues con toda la ropa puesta.

Me reí y lo bese en los labios mientras dejaba caer mi saco y sentía los dedos de Chris trabajar rápido en los botones de mi camisa y luego en mis pantalones.

Caímos en la cama y por un par de horas me olvide de mi pasado, presente y futuro. Todo lo que importaba era el cuerpo desnudo de Chris debajo del mío dispuesto a recibirme.

* * *

 _ *** Extracto** sacado del prólogo de la edición Alemana de 1883 "Manifiesto del Partido Comunista" por Friedrich Engels. _

__xxxx__

 _Hello corazones._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado del segundo capítulo. Debo confesar que planeaba subirle hasta el sábado pero, al ser el epílogo tan corto y al yo estar tan emocionada con este proyecto pues... ya sabéis, no me he podido contener :)_

 _Tengo que avisaros que las publicaciones no serán tan rápido debido a que los capítulos serán extensos, al menos que... prefieran capítulos cortos._

 _En fin, espero sus comentarios corazones y hasta el próximo ;)_


	3. Chapter 2: Yuratchka

**_Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y esta hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Yuratchka**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 **.**

 **.X.**

 **.**

* * *

 **15 de Noviembre de 1934**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Víctor.**

Apenas y había dormido. Después de que Chris se quedase dormido, por un segundo me había permitido relajarme en la comodidad de sus brazos y en el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, sin embargo, dos horas después había despertado debido a una pesadilla que me fue difícil recordar una vez mis ojos se abrieron. Entonces, me había levantado, me había duchado y cambiado; y me había sentado en el diván cerca de la ventana. La abrí ligeramente y encendí un cigarrillo.

Tenía una inquietud en mi pecho y no sabía que hacer con ella. No solo se trataba de la reunión a la que tenía que dirigirme en un par de horas, o del crío que Chris había salvado, no, todo era reducido a lo que mi padre me dijese antes de abandonar su estudio, mi madre.

Había sido sencillo en los últimos cuatro años pretender que no importaba, fingir que mi madre había muerto y que por ende no se encontraría decepcionada de las acciones que había cometido.

— _Serás bueno ¿verdad Vitya? ¡Serás bueno!_ ―madre había pedido con los ojos ligeramente febriles. Estaba acostada, su rostro perlado de sudor por la fiebre.

— _Si madre ―_ prometí con la voz temblorosa. La sonrisa de mi madre fue débil ante mi respuesta.

— _Lo sé mi dulce_ —pronunció con confianza, su mano acarició mi mejilla apenas pudiendo controlar los temblores que la arreciaban—. _Tu corazón es bueno no como el de..._

— _Víctor_ —fue cuando padre había entrado en la habitación—. _Es momento de irnos._

Su mano apretó ligeramente mi hombro y sin contemplación alguna me alejó del lecho, sin mirar una sola vez en dirección a la cama.

— _No te olvides de mí_ —pidió mi madre con voz temblorosa—. _No te olvides de mí…_

Y aunque nunca había dejado de pensar en ella había negado una y otra vez, las veces que mi padre me había sugerido como recompensa ir a verle. No quería ver el dolor y la resignación vergonzosa en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a mi padre. No quería oler su perfume y descubrir el dolor y vacío que yo nunca pude llenar porque ese hoyo solo sería llenado por el hombre que le había dado sueños y esperanzas para luego arrancarlos de tajo cuando decidió que ella no era lo suficientemente buena como para renunciar a su herencia.

El humo del cigarrillo se elevó hasta que se mezcló con el aire de la madrugada.

No estaba seguro si podría enfrentarme a ella cuando el momento llegase. Porque sabía que pronto tendría que verla, sobre todo si no quería cargar con la culpa.

El cielo se iluminó y con cierto desganó me puse de pie. Era momento de irme.

Miré a Chris aun envuelto entre las sabanas y escribí una nota para él. Tenía que decirle que no dejara a mi padre saber sobre el niño.

Había algo que me hacía dudar sobre hacerle llegar esa información a mi padre y hasta que no supiese que era, era mejor tenerle como un as oculto.

Salí de la habitación y fue mi suerte encontrar a Anna.

— Anya —pronuncié en voz baja pero haciendo que ella se detuviera enseguida.

— ¿Si, señorito? —preguntó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Hice una mueca, detestaba que me dijeran señorito, sin embargo, sabía que era algo que no podía evitar.

— Necesito que le hagáis llegar esto a Chris solo despierte —pronuncié en voz baja extendiéndole la nota. Sus ojos se suavizaron de una manera muy maternal al nombrar a Chris y una calidez se extendió sobre mi pecho. Era bueno saber que alguien apreciaba a Chris tanto como yo.

— Por supuesto —pronunció ella y ocultó la nota. Luego con una postura un tanto tensa me dijo—. Su padre le espera en el salón principal.

— Gracias Anya —murmuré antes de seguir con mi camino.

El salón principal era una habitación amplia, con una chimenea grande, un par de sillones, una mesa baja central, una alfombra de seda de color índigo y negro, siendo contrastado con los hilos de oro y de algodón que le configuraban y proporcionaban color, y por último una enorme lámpara de araña colgando del techo con cristales en rosa y azul.

Padre descansaba en el sofá de una sola plaza, el periódico extendido frente a él, su esposa en el sillón de dos plazas leía una revista; cuando entré, mis ojos se encontraron con los índigos de ella, quien en automático frunció el ceño y se centró con mayor fuerza en su revista.

— Padre —pronuncié al finalmente estar frente a él, sin embargo, él continúo con la lectura del periódico. Contuve un suspiro y finalmente lo vi dejar el periódico en la mesa de centro y posar su vista en mí, sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

— Lara déjanos —pronunció hacia su esposa, a la cual escuché chasquear la lengua sin embargo, no protestó. Cuando la puerta se cerró, mi padre no varió su expresión y el silencio se precipitó en el lugar haciendo que me sintiera incomodo.

— Entonces… —comencé incapaz de seguir con el silencio—… ¿para qué me has llamado, padre?

— La lucha del hombre contra el poder es la lucha de la memoria contra el olvido*. —Pronunció de pronto, sus ojos me miraban como si me midiese y por un instante pareció como si su mirada se suavizara, sin embargo, fue tan ínfimo que tal vez todo se trataba de mi nostálgico ser—. Así que, he oído que Christophe y tú no llegaron solos anoche…

Mis hombros se tensaron y me obligué a relajarme. Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

— No es algo que deba preocuparte padre —pronuncié intentando quitarle importancia al asunto—. Solo es un crío que ha querido unirse a la familia.

Los ojos de mi padre se estrecharon y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

— No somos una casa de acogida —dijo—. Pese a tu gusto por tener… indeseables… como juguetes.

Sabía que se refería a Chris, sin embargo, solo amplíe mi sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza aunque quería espetarle un montón de cosas.

— Lo sé padre —me obligué a decir.

— Pero eso no es por lo que te he hecho venir —cambió de tema mientras cogía una carpeta—. Estos son los acuerdos que trataras en tu reunión con los restantes de la familia Plisetsky.

Miré los documentos dentro de la carpeta y asentí.

— Además, he llamado a nuestros contactos con el banco en San Petersburgo, las propiedades del viejo serán subastadas, sin embargo, he llegado a un acuerdo para que la mayor parte de ella sean traspasadas a nombre de la familia —pronunció para después beber un generoso trago de la taza de café que descansaba en la mesa de centro—. La casa principal será puesta a tu nombre.

Me dijo de pronto. Sus ojos fijos en cada una de mis reacciones, pero yo solo asentí con solemnidad y el pareció satisfecho.

— Pronto serás presentado como el heredero formal de la familia así que, te harás cargo de esa parte del territorio —dijo como si estuviese seguro que ellos no se negarían a nuestras demandas, lo que muy seguramente era probable. Miró entonces su reloj de bolsillo y chasqueó la lengua—. Es mejor que partas ya o llegareis tarde a la reunión.

Me giré listo para partir sin embargo antes de que saliese.

— No me decepciones Víctor —pronunció mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Suspiré y miré la carpeta que me había dado. La lucha contra el poder solo era otra manera de alcanzarlo, después de todo, todos querían un trozo de él, casi nadie se percataba de la carga que era una vez que lo ostentabas.

Con un último vistazo a la puerta, caminé en dirección a la salida.

 ** __••••••••••__**

 **Christophe.**

Cuando desperté, el día tenía mucho que había comenzado. La luz del sol entró a través de las cortinas y gemí con los ojos cerrados mientras palpaba la cama. Las mantas frías y revueltas fueron lo que mis manos encontraron. No sin cierta reticencia abrí los ojos y miré el vacío lugar. Víctor al parecer ya se había levantado. Suspiré y estiré los brazos aún un poco renuente a levantarme pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Durante la madrugada Víctor me había follado hasta que el culo me había dolido. No es que me quejara pero, a veces me preguntaba si podría sobrevivir sin él cuando se viera obligado a casarse y asumir el rol completo como líder de la familia.

A veces querer a Víctor dolía, era mi mejor amigo y la única persona por la que daría mi vida pero, ni siquiera estaba seguro que supiese acerca de mis sentimientos. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y negué con la cabeza, finalmente me levanté. El frío erizó los vellos de mi piel y con un suspiro cogí mi ropa. Era mejor que me apresurara, por un momento había olvidado al crío que Víctor y yo habíamos encontrado. Me dirigí al baño contiguo a la habitación y tome una ducha, cuando salí busque en la parte del armario que había quitado a Víctor, mientras buscaba la ropa no podía quitarme al crío de la cabeza y si mi temeraria y apresurada decisión no pondría a Víctor en problemas, pues aunque yo había decidido asumir la responsabilidad, después de la noche anterior sabía que él no me dejaría; mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras me cambiaba y cuando finalmente estuve listo salí.

Además no tenía idea si Víctor le había mencionado el tiroteo en el territorio de los Plisetsky a su padre, quiero decir no es como si no fuera hasta cierto punto ¿normal? Que eso sucediese en territorios controlados por familias en el negocio pero, la mayoría de esas veces era cuando una guerra entre familias se desataba y la familia Plisetsky al ser la tercera familia más poderosa dentro del negocio, el mayor de sus problemas se presentaba con los Nikiforov, así que al pertenecer a esta familia esas cosas no pasaban desapercibidas y además, después de la intervención de la familia Kozlov, la paz había reinado así que era obvio que algo había sucedido, tal vez internamente.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios y negué con la cabeza, ya hablaría con Víctor.

— ¡Chris! —una suave voz pronunció sobresaltándome ligeramente. Mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos negros de Anna y una sonrisa se abrió paso en mis labios.

— ¡Anita! —exclamé, no la había visto en una semana, había tenido que encerrarse por su período de celo y hasta esta mañana volvía encontrarme con ella.

Una suave sonrisa surcó sus labios y acomodó mi cabello revuelto.

— Estás más alto mi niño —murmuró. Anita siempre era así conmigo, era suave e indulgente.

Esa noche que me había vuelto _propiedad_ de Víctor, cuando me había visto salir siendo jalado por uno de los hombres que acompañaban al _señor_ Dmitriy, ella había intentado detenerles, a cambio había recibido una paliza y había sido echada del burdel, de esto último solo fui consciente dos meses después a mi llegada a la mansión Nikiforov, Víctor llegó a mí con una sonrisa y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Anna estaba de pie con una pequeña maleta en la entrada mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

Había sido la manera de Víctor de pedirme perdón.

Cuando le pregunté a ella porque lo había hecho, el porqué me había defendido, ella me dijo que le recordaba a su hijo.

— _Tenía un hijo ¿sabes? Tendría casi tu edad. Me lo recuerdas un poco_ —murmuró ella, la vista perdida en memorias pasadas. Parpadeó y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa triste sobre sus labios, se encogió de hombros—. _Además, pronto me echarían, no soy la mitad de bonita que las chicas nuevas._

Cuando el padre de Víctor me castigaba por algún error mío o de él, ella era quien me cuidaba, vendaba mis heridas y me preparaba chocolate caliente.

— El señorito te ha dejado una nota antes de salir —me dijo, la voz solo un murmullo.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamé y fruncí el ceño—. ¿Salir? ¿Dónde?

Ella miró de un lado a otro, pese a encontrarnos en el ala que le pertenecía a Víctor dentro de la mansión, su padre solía vigilar de cerca los movimientos de él.

— Su padre le ha enviado a San Petersburgo —comunicó y me extendió un pequeño papel doblado—. Tal vez en su recado te diga más.

Acepté la nota y ella con una reverencia —que había insistido un montón de veces que no eran necesarias—, ella se marchó.

Con la nota en mano caminé hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta solo para ser recibido por una patada en la pantorrilla izquierda.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —Exclamé, mientras me encogía para masajear la zona dolorida.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y mi cuerpo chocó contra la madera mientras miraba a mi atacante.

Frente a mí se encontraba el niño que Víctor y yo habíamos encontrado en un contenedor esa madrugada. Su rostro delicado era estropeado por el ceño fruncido y la mirada retadora que portaban sus ojos.

Me incorporé con una mueca, guarde la nota que Víctor me había dejado en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y con las manos levantadas en señal de paz, intenté acercarme a él.

— ¡Ey! —comencé, avancé un paso y sentí como un triunfo cuando él no retrocedió, simplemente miraba mis acciones con suma cautela, sin perder detalle de mis movimientos—. Estas _a_ _salvo_ aquí.

Avancé dos pasos más y el entrecerró los ojos con sospecha mientras finalmente retrocedía un paso. Sus características finalmente parecían alterarse ligeramente.

— No voy hacerte daño, te lo juro —pronuncié cuando sus piernas chocaron con la cama y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico.

— ¿Dónde esta mi madre? —Preguntó con cautela en un tono bajo pero no por ello menos exigente, sus ojos finalmente se habían cristalizado y parecía que entraría en un ataque de pánico—. ¡¿Dónde esta mi madre?!

Volvió a preguntar, la voz temblorosa y sus manos en puños, sus ojos habían comenzado a escanear la habitación como si esperase que su madre apareciera de un momento a otro.

Me recordó a mi mismo, cuando había despertado en el hospital, desorientado y aterrado al no saber donde me hallaba y negando los recuerdos de los acontecimientos que me habían arrebatado a mis padres.

— _Todo está bien cariño_ —recuerdo a la enfermera decirme. Las paredes eran blancas y el olor antiséptico desagradable. Su mano palpó mi frente y yo me aleje del contacto—. _Todo está bien._

Repitió pero sabía que no era verdad, lo sabía porque aun podía ver la sangre abandonando el cuerpo de mi padre y a mi madre gimiendo en el suelo.

Negué mis recuerdos y me centre en el niño frente a mí.

Me acerqué más al notar su desconcierto y distracción, sin embargo, apenas pude dar tres pasos antes de que sus ojos volvieran a verme.

— Yo… —me atraganté un poco y desvié la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle que su madre nunca regresaría? ¿Cómo mentirle diciendo que todo estaba bien cuando yo mejor que nadie sabía que eso era una mentira?

— Esta muerta ¿verdad? —su voz fue un murmullo tembloroso, sin embargo, me sorprendió haciendo que mis ojos encontraron los suyos nuevamente. Mi corazón se agitó con dolor al ver la mirada dolorida en sus ojos y a la que me había acostumbrado a no solo ver en el espejo, sino en todos los niños del orfanato.

Las lágrimas se precipitaron por sus ojos, fluyendo libres y corriendo a través de sus mejillas pero, parecía que no se daba cuenta, parecía haber entrado en shock.

— _Cariño_ —recordaba la voz de la doctora a cargo decirme, la manera dulce y maternal siendo como un puñetazo en mi intestino ante el recordatorio de lo que ya no tenia—. _No tenéis que preocuparte, él que hizo esto ya fue detenido._

Su voz me había llegado distante, había parpadeado y mirado fijamente la pared blanca de la habitación del hospital que ocupaba mientras mis lágrimas fluían por mis mejillas como las de ese niño; esperando y deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla. Deseando que mi madre me abrazara y murmurara: " _esta bien cariño, todo fue un mal sueño, estoy aquí",_ pero, no era así.

Terminé de acortar la distancia que me separaba del niño y lo abracé.

Al instante soltó un gemido que era casi un alarido de dolor y se aferró a mí, sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa mientras intentaba ahogar sus sollozos.

 ** __••••••••••__**

 ** _22 de Abril de 1917_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Había tenido catorce años cuando le conoció._

 _Las hojas de los árboles se habían teñido de colores acres y rojizos que caían cuando el viento inclemente soplaba a través de ellos._

 _Había sonreído mientras observaba como las parejas iban cogidas de las manos y se susurraban palabras dulces al oído._

 _En ese parque todo tenía un deje de irrealidad, mientras en las zonas centrales podías ver a manifestantes y soldados, todo parecía ser felicidad en aquel pequeño parque en el centro de Moscú._

 _Suspiró, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque, esperando a que su amiga Masha llegase. No la había visto en dos semanas. Su primer celo se había presentado y la había dejado demasiado debilitada, además, sus padres no ganaban el dinero suficiente para comprar los medicamentos._

 _Todo habría sido más fácil si hubiese sido una beta, su padre no parecería tan preocupado por su seguridad y su madre no tendría que lavar esas tres cargas de ropa extra para juntar lo suficiente para su medicamento._

 _Acarició con una mano el choker de cuero que cubría su garganta casi de manera inconsciente y cuando se percató de lo que hacia se envolvió adecuadamente la bufanda para cubrirlo._

— _¿Puedo sentarme? —La voz fue grave y armoniosa. Sus vellos se erizaron y se encontró ruborizándose cuando el olor suave como a roble llenó el aire, casi tentándola a respirar profundo._

— _Por… por supuesto —tartamudeó y se ruborizo con mayor fuerza cuando levantó la mirada y los ojos violáceos de su inesperado acompañante se encontraron con los azules suyos._

 _El hombre le sonrió y un suspiró escapó de sus labios cuando finalmente se sentó a su lado._

 _Él era realmente guapo y ella tenía una imaginación demasiado vivida, además de un montón de cuentos de príncipes y princesas en la cabeza._

 _Se removió con nerviosismo y miró con insistencia hacia el frente, rogando que su amiga Masha no tardase demasiado._

— _Es un lugar realmente tranquilo ¿verdad? —pronunció su inesperado acompañante sacándole un sobresalto._

— _Si —murmuró bajito, apenas mirándole de reojo. Jugaba nerviosamente con las manos en su regazo. Miró de reojo a su acompañante y se ruborizo cuando se encontró con su penetrante mirada. Tenía los pómulos bien definidos y labios un tanto delgados y una sonrisa cegadora._

— _¡Oh! No es mi intención importunarle —pronunció el hombre al ver su incomodidad._

— _No… no es eso, es que… —ella comenzó, intentando mirarle a los ojos y fallando estrepitosamente, sus mejillas cada vez más rojas—. Es que yo no le conozco y bueno…_

 _Su padre había comenzado a restringirla más, incluso temía dejarla salir._

— _Eres una Omega_ — _le había dicho con dureza, cono si ella tuviese la culpa de haber nacido de esa manera_ —. _Cosas malas pueden sucederle a los Omegas. Las personas son crueles Raya._

 _Parpadeó alejando la memoria y miró sus manos antes de mirar al joven hombre a su lado. El traje sastre que portaba era hecho a la medida y sus zapatos también se miraban costosos; pero lo más importante, portaba una sonrisa sobre sus labios y no parecía mirar desdeñosamente su ropa gastada y con más de un remiendo._

— _¡Oh si! ¡Por supuesto! soy Dmitriy Nikiforov —una mano le fue extendida y ella dudo un poco._

— _Soy Raisa Kozlova —finalmente pronunció y aún con los nervios de punta aceptó la mano ofrecida, no podía ser tan malo y se sonreía de aquella manera._

— _Y dígame señorita Kozlova ¿espera a alguien? —Preguntó conversacional. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Que tonto de mí, era obvio que una joven tan bonita como tú tendría un pretendiente._

 _Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza y las manos._

— _No, no, es una amiga a quien espero —se apresuró a aclarar._

— _¡Oh! Aunque, eso no demerita que tenga algún pretendiente —pronunció él con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa sobre sus labios. El olor a roble parecía haberla envuelto._

— _Le puedo asegurar que no hay ninguno —ella pronunció, una sonrisa en sus labios._

— _¿Enserio? —preguntó él con incredulidad. Y luego con secretismo le dijo—: yo estoy seguro que tiene al menos uno._

— _¿Y cómo puede estar tan seguro? —Preguntó ella, el ceño levemente fruncido y un poco a la defensiva—. Apenas me conoce._

— _Tal vez, pero… —su voz se volvió suave y sus ojos se clavaron con fuerza en los azules de ella—… desde que la he visto cuando llegué aquí, robo mi atención. Y sin miedo a equivocarme, mi corazón ha saltado un par de latidos cuando sus ojos se han encontrado con los míos. Así que puede considerarme ahora como su pretendiente y admirador…_

 _Entonces ella se rió, el sonido suave fluyó como el canto de un canario y el suave olor como a fresas que provenía de ella se intensificó._

— _¿Y eso es lo que le dice a todas las chicas que conoce? —preguntó ella en un tono lúdico mientras se ponía de pie. Se giró a verlo de frente y sonrió con cierta coquetería pese a que sus mejillas rojas como granas le daban un aire más adorable e inocente—. O acaso ¿puedo alardear de ser la única a la que le ha dicho eso?_

— _Me ofende señorita —el murmuró en un tono herido—. Le puedo asegurar que no soy el tipo de hombre de soltar palabras vanas._

— _Entonces tomaré su palabra —pronunció ella con una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios—. En cinco días, le veo aquí a esta hora mi señor._

 _Entonces ella se alejó, el corazón latiendo rápido y la sonrisa incontrolable sobre sus labios. Esperando y deseando que él, el muchacho de rostro angelical fuese su príncipe azul._

 ** __••••••••••__**

 **Yuri.**

Mamá solía decir que la vida era como un día de lluvia. Que aun cuando parece ser oscura y no del todo agradable, también es purificadora, porque siempre, siempre después de un día lluvia el cielo parecerá más claro.

Sin embargo, yo debía estar en plena tormenta eléctrica porque no podía imaginar como aquello podía mejorar.

Chris, como había dicho que se llamaba el muchacho que al parecer me había salvado. Había salido a encontrarme un poco de ropa.

— No salgas —me había dicho antes de que él se fuera. No era como si necesitara decirlo, después de todo, todo lo que deseaba hacer era acurrucarme entre las mantas y olvidarme del mundo, pretender que todo se trataba de un sueño y que cuando abriera los ojos, mis padres estarían ahí, como las noches en que alguna pesadilla me hacía levantarme y pedirle a madre que me dejase quedarme con ellos en su habitación.

Pero ella jamás volvería a estar ahí para proporcionarme consuelo, ni padre para enseñarme como era la manera adecuada de sostener un arma o la manera correcta de pronunciar el italiano, ante tal vacío las lágrimas se precipitaron a través de mis mejillas y el sollozo escapó de mis labios.

Hace apenas un par de días madre hablaba con entusiasmo de la sorpresa que le daría a padre.

— _Serás un buen hermano mayor Yura_ —me había dicho, las mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín y sus labios apenas y podían contener la sonrisa.

Yo había asentido con entusiasmo y había aceptado guardar el secreto a padre hasta la cena de la noche anterior. Ella me lo había dicho incapaz de contener su alegría.

Me envolví con mayor fuerza en el abrigo de mi padre y me obligué a alejar los recuerdos. Pero eso resulto una tarea bastante difícil cuando las imágenes de lo sucedido parecían acudir sin control una y otra vez.

Podía ver la postura defensiva de padre, podía escuchar los gritos, podía ver a madre mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, su rostro pálido, una de sus manos posada en su vientre mientras la otra aferraba con fuerza mi hombro, y, finalmente al abuelo con un revólver en la mano derecha y un colt. 45 en la otra.

— _¡Salvatore!_ —pronunció el abuelo con voz potente sobresaltando a mí padre, quien con una postura defensiva cubría con su cuerpo a mi madre y a mí—. ¡ _Llévatelos!_

Hizo un gesto en nuestra dirección con la cabeza y el gatillo siendo retirado del revólver pareció como un trueno apunto de romper en dos el cielo.

— _Padre…_ —pronunció madre, los ojos se le habían cristalizado sin embargo, ni una lágrima salía— _… yo…_

— _¡Iros!_ —exclamó el abuelo con impaciencia, empujo el colt. 45 en manos de mi padre y se giró a ver la conmoción.

Cuando la puerta a nuestras espaldas se cerró el primer disparo se escuchó. Luego todo fue caos y gritos en el salón. Sin embargo, padre nos guiaba con firmeza a través de la mansión. Madre volvía la mirada cada pocos segundos, mientras los disparos se escuchaban con mayor frecuencia.

— _Tenéis que iros_ —pronunció padre, un ceño fruncido estropeando sus características, mientras aferraba con mayor fuerza el arma que el abuelo le había dado—. _No es seguro que os quedéis aquí, no mientras esto no se calme y_ _hinchioderemo tutti e due quei figli di puttana (*Agarremos a esos hijos de puta)._

Madre soltó una exclamación nerviosa, lista para reprender a padre debido a su soez lenguaje, no importaba que lo hubiese dicho en italiano, ya que yo había iniciado el aprendizaje del idioma cuando tenía cinco años, y pese ha tener solo diez años, había aprendido con bastante rapidez. Sin embargo, ella cerró la boca y solo frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza, después de todo padre solía mezclar su idioma natal con el ruso, sobre todo cuando tendía a emocionarse o enfadarse.

— _Pero…_ —madre intento protestar en cambio a la solicitud dada, sin embargo guardo silencio al ver la dura mirada de mi padre y solo me instó a apresurar el paso.

Nos llevó sin incidentes hasta la salida sureste, la entrada y salida de las cocinas, sin embargo cuando estábamos apunto de llegar al auto, un disparo sonó y una bala rompió la ventana de los pasajeros.

— _¿Pero por qué os marcháis tan pronto?_ —preguntó una voz gruesa a nuestras espaldas, padre se giró con lentitud y madre me apegó a su cuerpo.

— _Borya…_ —la voz de mi madre era un susurro contra el viento—… _¿Por qué?_

Él soltó una seca carcajada y la señaló con el arma.

— _¿Realmente me estas preguntando el por qué?_ —preguntó con hilaridad y cierta exasperación, de la misma manera en que padre solía hacer cuando hacía una pregunta tonta—. _¡Oh Lika! Siempre me gustó tu ingenuidad, eso te hacía tan adorable y… manipulable, pero tenias que arruinarlo ¿cierto?_

La mano de madre se apretó contra mi hombro y pese al amplio abrigo que padre me había obligado a poner, podía sentir sus uñas.

— _Borya… yo…_ —madre intentó pronunciar solo para ser interrumpida.

— _Todo era bastante sencillo Lika, todo hubiese sido más sencillo si tan solo me hubieses escogido a mí, pero, preferiste a ese inútil beta_ —pronunció con desprecio señalando con el arma a padre—. _Te habría dado el mundo._

— _Siempre y cuando tú lo controlases_ —murmuró oscuramente ella.

— _Él mundo fue hecho para que los alfas lo controlasen_ —pronunció con pasión y regocijo, luego su voz se tornó ligeramente oscura—, _sin embargo, tú no parecías entenderlo y tu padre te dio demasiadas libertades._

Expresó con desprecio y avanzó con calma.

— _No te muevas_ —ordenó mi padre apuntando el arma hacia Borya, sin embargo, el aludido solo sonrió, más aun cuando, el sonido de pasos acercándose se hizo escuchar.

— _Oís eso_ —pronunció, mientras avanzaba otro paso—. _No tenéis a donde ir, así que, porque no nos ahorramos el drama y os entregáis, os juro que entonces haré que su muerte sea rápida._

Su arma pareció resplandecer a la luz de la luna, mientras la levantaba, el sonido de pisadas acercándose se hacia más fuerte y el agarre de madre por un momento pareció ejercer mayor fuerza sobre mi hombro, porque al siguiente me liberó y con horror le vi dar un paso al frente.

— _Borya_ —comenzó con voz suave—, _déjales ir._

Pese a que parecía una petición su voz tenía un borde duro, el mismo tono que usaba cuando yo me portaba mal pero si había alguna visita me decía con ese mismo tono: " _Yuri, podéis calmarte",_ y entonces con certeza sabía que ella me reprendería con dureza después.

— _¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_ —Preguntó él con oscura curiosidad.

— _Porque a quién deseas es a mí ¿verdad?_ —pronunció ella con calma—. _He sido yo la que rechazo casarse contigo, he sido yo la que ha estado a cargo de los negocios que hasta hace dos años tu controlabas y he sido yo a quien padre a nombrado su sucesora, cuando todo apuntaba que tu lo serías al ser yo solo una tonta omega femenina ¿no?_

El alfa gruñó y su arma apunto a la cabeza de madre, su olor se había vuelto abrumador y amargo.

— _¡Perra!_ —le espetó y luego un disparo hizo aullar a los perros.

Madre se había quedado paralizada frente a mí, mientras el olor a pólvora se combinaba con el del alfa.

Borya, palpó con incredulidad su mejilla izquierda donde la sangre comenzaba a fluir por el corte que la bala le había ocasionado, sin embargo apenas y era una ligera rozadura pues la bala se incrustaba en la pared a su izquierda.

— _Os ofrecí misericordia_ —pronunció con voz calma y aterradora—. _Pero ahora os haré sufrir, os haré ver como destrozo a su pequeño hijo y cuando estéis gimiendo en el suelo pidiendo misericordia, os haré sufrir un poco más._

— _Vaffanculo (* Vete a la mierda)_ —pronunció padre para segundos después disparar nuevamente, esta vez, la bala atravesó la pierna derecha y Borya quien cayó de rodillas.

— _¡Hijo de puta!_ —gritó, mientras padre nos incitaba a entrar en el coche. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiese entrar un segundo disparo se hico escuchar. Madre soltó un gemido y con horror observamos sangre escurrir a través de los labios de padre.

— _¡Señor Borya!_ —se hizo una exclamación, finalmente un grupo de cinco hombre había salido y para nuestra mala suerte eran los seguidores de Borya.

— _Iros_ —murmuró padre—. _Iros, yo os detendré._

Padre acarició con ternura el rostro de mi madre y una rebelde lágrima que había escapado de su ojo derecho, luego se giró a mirarme y con una sonrisa ensangrentada me dijo:

— _Yura, cuida a tu madre por mí. Ahora tu eres el hombre de la familia_ —yo asentí temblorosamente y luego una ráfaga de disparos atravesaron el cuerpo de padre, mientras madre y yo salíamos del vehiculo por la puerta del copiloto, cuando me giré a ver una última vez padre yacía muerto con la mirada fija en nuestras espaldas como si intentase aun asegurarse de que huiríamos.

— ¡Ey crío! —la voz de Chris me sobresaltó, él había vuelto y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de ello. Limpié mis mejillas que se habían cubierto de lágrimas y mordí el interior de mi mejilla con fuerza al sentir que un nuevo sollozo se precipitaba a través de mi garganta. El sabor acre de la sangre por un momento me hizo tener la sensación de vomitar al recordar el olor dulce de la sangre de mi padre salpicar el interior del coche.

Chris colocó una mano sobre mi hombro intentando ser reconfortante pero, solo me hizo sentir incomodo.

— No es necesario que te contengas, llora todo lo que deseéis —pronunció con voz tranquila y sus ojos por un momento parecieron nostálgicos y tristes—. Puede que las cosas no sean mejor después de llorar pero guardar el dolor tampoco es bueno para tu alma.

Asentí en reconocimiento sin embargo, las lágrimas y el sentimiento habían pasado, no tenía derecho a llorar cuando le había fallado a padre, no había podido proteger a madre y a mi pequeño hermano.

Así que me alejé de su contacto y él suspiró.

— Así que… —comenzó él con incomodidad—. A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Yuri —murmuré, luego recordé que mi nombre era todo lo que quedaba y con una voz más fuerte pronuncié—; me llamo Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky.

Entonces el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego exclamó.

— ¡Oh, mierda!

No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo para mí.

 ** __••••••••••__**

 **Víctor.**

El viaje en el tren fue extenuante y solo me había hecho pensar con más detalle en lo que padre quería. Observé con minuciosidad todos los puntos que padre quería tratar en el "acuerdo" que lleváramos con los sobrantes de la familia Plisetsky, prácticamente todo el poder que ellos habían ostentado caería en manos de mi padre —y en las mías por ende—.

Suspiré con cierto fastidio y por un momento me permití observar el paisaje.

Padre había vivido momentos duros, había estado presente cuando entre 1905-1907 se produjo una fuerte revuelta política en contra del zar Alejandro II; por aquel entonces el apenas contaba con diez años y a pesar de ser parte de las familias acomodadas, el descontento hacia la administración no era solo de parte de los campesinos y obreros; sin embargo ante tal clima belicoso que se percibía en el aire, el abuelo decidió mandarlo a estudiar al extranjero. Recorrió Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, Grecia y finalmente Estados Unidos, en este lugar donde conocería a quienes se harían líderes de la mafia estadounidense y con quien cuando regresase a Rusia establecería grandes negocios.

Finalmente para 1917 padre regresó, había observado desde la distancia como el imperio ruso moría y un nuevo gobierno del que el abuelo se había asegurado de tener parte, nacía.

Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido bien durante su estadía en el extranjero era que el poder y el dinero lo eran todo.

Así que cuando el abuelo enfermó, padre se vio obligado a asumir el mando de la familia, pero, aunque era algo que había estado esperando con ansias; se dio cuenta que coger el cargo de nuevo cabecilla de la familia no solo significaba tener el poder necesario para hacer los cambios que había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza durante el último año de su viaje, sino que, también requería ciertos sacrificios.

Así que, con todas sus prioridades resueltas el 12 de Noviembre de 1919 asumió el control total de todo lo que el abuelo había logrado forjar a través de las revoluciones que habían asolado Rusia y de una guerra mundial a las cuales él había logrado pasar indemne y ganar más poder del que gozaba la familia cuando el zar era quien gobernaba.

Así en 1920 inició con sus primeras negociaciones en el extranjero, los amigos que había hecho durante sus viajes se volvieron aliados y así nació un comercio favorable con las personas que había conocido en Estados Unidos quien tenían la intención de poner fin a la ley seca que ese mismo año había entrado en vigor, así había comenzado a comercializar licor, además había usado su poder financiero para comenzar a invertir en la bolsa de valores estadounidense, cubriendo así dos flancos; por una parte mantenía negocios fuera de la ley y por el otro gozaba de inversiones totalmente licitas.

Sin embargo, padre había comenzado a tener problemas cuando el comercio y el control de las calles en el país comenzaron a ser peleados por otras dos familias, que al igual que padre habían visto el potencial que el comercio y negocios ilegales presentaba. Todo empeoro cuando en 1929 la bolsa de valores estadounidense cayó, llevando a padre perder una gran suma de bienes y luego había perdido el negocio del licor cuando la Unione Siciliana, comenzó a proveer, padre había estado furioso, lo recuerdo con claridad porque el aire alrededor de la mansión era más tenso y cuando uno de los encargados de los burdeles en la zona baja, le había dicho que había perdido el control de esa parte del territorio, sus gritos de dolor resonaban con fuerza por todo el lugar.

Así que sabía que no podía arruinar esto, no cuando padre veía en el control de lo que antes había pertenecido a la familia Plisetsky como un medio de recuperar parte del poder que había perdido.

El tren finalmente se detuvo y con más nervios de los que estaría dispuesto a admitir, salí del compartimento. Fuera ya estaba Aleck y el grupo de sus hombres que me proporcionaría protección.

Asentí con la cabeza en su dirección y me permitieron caminar frente a ellos.

Fuera de la estación nos esperaban dos coches que padre había preparado con anticipación. A veces me sorprendía lo rápido que padre podía tomar ventaja de los asuntos. Aleck y yo abordamos uno y sus hombres el segundo.

El viaje en el auto fue relativamente tranquilo, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago producto de los nervios, después de todo, aunque padre había comenzado a dejarme resolver algunos asuntos cuando había cumplido dieciséis años, nada de una magnitud tan grande e importante como lo era esto. Todo sería más fácil si Chris hubiese venido conmigo, tenía una manera de hacer que todo pareciera más fácil e incluso pareciera divertido.

Finalmente llegamos al restaurante. Era un restaurante exclusivo y hasta ayer en la noche había pertenecido a la familia Plisetsky pero, si todo salía como padre lo deseara, pronto pasaría a nuestras manos.

Cuando finalmente nos adentramos al lugar fuimos rápidamente conducidos en una de las secciones más apartadas. En la mesa ya se encontraban dos de los antiguos miembro de la familia Plisetsky uno de ellos traía un parche de tela en la mejilla izquierda y se encontraba pálido. Aleck y yo cogimos asiento a la mesa y él hombre con el vendaje en el rostro en automático miró a Aleck.

— Esperábamos al señor —comentó el hombre, dándome una mirada desdeñosa.

Aleck chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada.

— Os puedo asegurar que soy tan buen negociante como mi padre —pronuncié con calma y con una sonrisa sobre los labios. Él hombre se giró a mirarme entonces con los ojos abiertos en incredulidad mientras por un instante dejaba fluir mis feromonas. Chris solía decir que cuando me lo proponía mi olor se atenuaba tanto que incluso pasaba desapercibido.

— _Si alguien no esta lo suficientemente familiarizado con tu olor, puedes pasar como un simple beta_ —le había dicho, luego con una sonrisa coqueta se había acercado a mi y me había susurrado al oído—, _por suerte para mí yo podría reconocerlo incluso bajo el agua._

Entonces me había reído y lo había tomado por la cadera y lo había besado con fuerza. Sus labios tenían el sabor del whiskey que había estado bebiendo.

— O por supuesto —pronunció él hombre después de un carraspeo. Su mirada había cambiado, ahora me miraba evaluadoramente. Una sonrisa entonces se abrió paso a través de sus labios—. Soy Boris Pávlov, el nuevo líder de la familia Plisetsky.

Pronunció entonces él con orgullo y pretensión. Una carcajada estuvo apunto de salir a través de mis labios —al parecer él no tenía idea de lo que padre deseaba—, en su lugar solo correspondí su sonrisa y pronuncié.

— Víctor Nikiforov —el asintió y luego su voz adquirió el de un comandante.

— ¿Por qué no iniciamos con las negociaciones? —pronunció y su acompañante me extendió una carpeta.

Aleck arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa desdeñosa se extendió a través de sus labios.

Sabía que no tenía que desperdiciar tiempo leyendo lo que ellos deseaban acordar pero aun así abrí la carpeta y finalmente una risa escapó a través de mis labios.

Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Boris y su acompañante tensarse y fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido? —preguntó Boris a la defensiva.

Sin embargo, no contesté, simplemente seguí leyendo y después de unos diez minutos finalmente cerré la carpeta. Entonces extendí la mano hacía Aleck quien en automático me dio la carpeta que padre me había entregado esa mañana.

— Veamos… —comencé mientras abría la carpeta. Fingí leer los puntos expuestos por mi padre y después de otros tortuosos minutos para ellos finalmente conecté mi mirada con la oscura de él—. Os diré lo que va a suceder, a partir de mañana, nos haréis llegar el libro de cuentas y registros de los negocios de la familia Plisetsky. Además, nos proporcionareis los nombres de las personas que están infiltradas dentro de mi familia y de la familia Gólubev y…

— ¡¿Pero quién os creéis?! —Exclamó Boris con violencia mientras se ponía de pie. Su rostro empalideció aun más y su compañero sacó un revólver. Aleck a mi lado había hecho lo mismo, yo permanecí impasible en mi asiento y solo sonreí exasperando aun más los nervios de él—. ¡Yo fui quien se deshizo del viejo y de sus posibles herederos! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a…?!

— ¡Oh! —exclamé con fingido dolor y lastima, entonces mis ojos se endurecieron; su olor se había vuelto abrumador y mi lado alfa solo quería estamparle un puñetazo en los labios—. Parece ser que no entendéis vuestra situación.

El soltó un gruñido furioso, mientras mis feromonas comenzaban a esparcirse por el aire. Varios comensales habían comenzado a salir cuando el aroma había comenzado a expandirse.

— ¡No! ¡Vosotros sois los que no entendéis! —exclamó él azotando su mano con fuerza sobre la mesa. Por un momento pareció que se arrojaría sobre mí, en cambio cogió el bastón de madera tallada que hasta ahora yo había pasado desapercibido y se giró con total intención de abandonar él lugar.

— Yo no me iría si fuera tú —pronuncié, él se giró a mirarme y gruñó con mayor fuerza al ver mi sonrisa, entonces me hizo una seña obscena con la mano y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. Solo para ser bloqueado su paso tres hombres.

— Mark, Oleg, Pavel ¿Qué creéis que estas haciendo? —preguntó con incredulidad mientras le apuntaban con armas—. ¡Hijos de puta!

Exclamó mientras un disparo finalmente resonaba en el local, mientras, el compañero de Boris caía al suelo con un golpe seco y un hoyo en la cabeza.

Finalmente me puse de pie, observé con asco como la sangre escurría a través del piso, giré el rostro para ver a Boris quien con el rostro pálido y con tres gotas de sangre en la mejilla y frente, miraba todo con incredulidad.

— Asegúrate también de organizar una reunión con los encargados de los negocios en las zonas principales —pronuncié mientras avanzaba hacía la salida—. Tenéis cuarenta y ocho horas, cuando todo este listo Oleg nos hará llegar la información. Por cierto es bueno verlos chicos.

— Es bueno verlo también señorito —pronunciaron los tres a la vez, sin dejar de apuntar al furioso alfa; yo chasqué la lengua.

— ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que me digáis Víctor?

— No las suficientes, señorito —pronunció Pavel con una sonrisa.

— Sois imposibles —exclamé mientras salíamos finalmente. La carpeta que Boris me había dado con sus exigencias, porque no eran otra cosa que eso, sostenidas en mi mano derecha—. Aleck ¿creéis que padre disfrute tanto como yo de leer esto?

Pregunté y él arqueó una ceja y me miró con incredulidad. Suspiré con aburrición, mientras me subía al auto, Chris hubiese hecho alguna broma y posiblemente se habría reído conmigo.

Con este asunto fuera, ahora solo quedaba arreglar lo del crío que Chris había sacado del contenedor de basura.

El olor dulzón de la sangre me hizo fruncir la nariz y miré hacía mis zapatos, los había manchado con sangre.

Suspiré, este día apuntaba para ser uno realmente largo.

 ** __••••••••••__**

 **Christophe.**

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda! No podía creer lo que el crío estaba diciendo. Él era el hijo de Anzhela Plisetsky. ¡Coño! Cuando Víctor se enterase iba a querer castrarme él mismo.

— ¿Qué? —tuve que preguntarle para saber que lo que había escuchado no era una mentira.

— ¿A caso eres idiota? O ¿tienes problemas de audición? —me preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido—. Soy Yuri Plisetsky

Volvió a espetarme con orgullo. Tenía la pinta de un pequeño alfa, la postura, el modo de hablar y la manera desdeñosa en la que me miraba, además, había comenzado a producir un tenue aroma floral que no alcanzaba a definir pero que me hacia pensar en la primavera y eso solo me hacia pensar en lo muy jodido —y no de una agradable manera—, que iba a estar. Aunque, si él era quien decía ser entonces, ¿qué hacia metido en el contenedor de basura?

— ¿Eso es un problema? —preguntó entonces con la voz temblorosa el niño, sus ojos habían borrado la actitud arrogante y ahora solo parecía un crío cualquiera que teme al destino que le espera.

— No… —pronuncié con suavidad. El suspiró con alivio y me miró con gratitud, en automático haciéndome sentir culpable pues no era del todo cierto—… pero...

Ante aquel pero, su postura se volvió tensa y sus ojos resplandecieron con incertidumbre.

— ¿Pero, qué? —preguntó ante mi prolongado silencio.

— Por ahora lo mejor es que nadie sepa quién eres —le dije, su ceño se frunció e hizo un mohín—. Las cosas se pondrían tensas en esta casa si saben quién eres, además antes de llegar a una resolución acerca de lo que haremos contigo, necesito…

— Entonces… ¿no puedo quedarme? —preguntó con incertidumbre mientras se miraba las manos y palidecía aun más de lo que su rostro lo estaba. Sus ojos entonces se alzaron a encontrar los míos y como si le costase mucho decir aquello pronunció—: no le diré a nadie quien soy pero… per favore ( _por favor_ ).

Pidió en ¿italiano? Con la voz temblorosa y los ojos acuosos, parecía que de un momento a otro se soltaría a llorar nuevamente, sin embargo, en su lugar se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y cuadró los hombros, parecía una especie de mini soldado listo para la orden suicida que su comandante piensa darle.

— Por supuesto que sí —pronuncié y le abracé. No podía dejarle a su suerte, no cuando yo sabía lo que era vivir en las calles y si el niño realmente resultaba quien decía ser, ya me las arreglaría yo para enviarlo a donde pertenecía, aunque si lo sucedido en la noche era una indicación, muy probablemente no tendría donde ir.

 ** __••••••••••__**

 **Víctor.**

Pasaban de las cinco cuando finalmente llegué a la mansión.

Después de reunirme con el nuevo "líder" —pensar en eso aun me causaba risa—, de la familia Plisetsky, había tenido que ir al banco a entregar la mitad del pago de las propiedades que se subastarían por la aparente falta de pago y por irregularidades en las propiedades.

En cuanto entre en la casa, respiré con alivio y cansancio. Todo había salido tal como padre deseaba y no había habido derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Me dirigí al despacho de padre y como él tenía la costumbre, ni siquiera tuve que tocar para que me ordenase entrar.

— Entonces ¿cómo ha ido? —preguntó sin siquiera mirarme. Leía un par de papeles sobre su escritorio y fruncía el ceño.

— Ha ido bien —contesté a su pregunta pero él seguía sumergido en los papeles. Hacía anotaciones y murmuraba maldiciones—. ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunté con curiosidad. Era raro ver tan exasperado a padre.

— Los negocios con los alemanes han estado fallando. Desde que Hitler fue nombrado canciller hace dos años las cosas se han puesto tensas, y ahora hemos perdido la principal rama de comercio con Alemania —me dijo mientras finalmente dejaba los papeles y masajeaba su sienes—. Me piden comprensión como si nuestro país no estuviese también envuelto en mierda política. Pero mejor, dame los detalles.

— Todo salió como esperabas padre —comencé con el reporte, mientras le extendía la carpeta con las demandas de Boris.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó padre con el ceño fruncido mientras leía lo que el imbécil había pedido. Cuando padre gruñó me pregunté si no es que había sido mala idea hacerle entrega de esa carpeta, después de todo, no es como si lo dicho ahí importase. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con dureza—. ¿Aceptaste alguna de estas mierdas?

— Por supuesto que no, padre —pronuncié y me obligué a sonreír—. De hecho a causa de ello tuvimos que matar a su acompañante.

Padre asintió con satisfacción y arrojó la carpeta al suelo. En automático la sierva que siempre estaba en el despacho en espera de las órdenes de padre, los levantó y como si eso fuera de lo más común en sus labores, arrojó la carpeta a la chimenea. Yo en cambió sonreí más ampliamente y traté de decirme que la pequeña satisfacción y felicidad que el elogio que padre me había dado era por otra cosa.

— Eso quiere decir que el control de las zonas ahora es nuestro —padre pronunció más para él que para mí pero aun así asentí.

Después le hice llegar otra carpeta, ahí contenía todos los títulos de propiedad por los cuales padre había pagado y solo su sonrisa se amplió, sin embargo, después de leer cada titulo y asentir con satisfacción a que todo estuviese en orden, la extendió a mi nuevamente.

— Eso es tuyo —pronunció.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con incredulidad, mientras abría la carpeta y observaba que todos ellos estaban a mi nombre.

— Cuando tenía tu edad —padre comenzó—, tenía una visión que tu abuelo no comprendía del todo bien. Así que, aunque, seguirás como subordinado a mis órdenes, tendrás libre manejo sobre esas áreas. —Me dijo con calma y luego con dureza pronunció—; así que más te vale no fallarme, Víctor. No hagas que me arrepienta.

— No lo haré padre —prometí.

— Eso espero. Ahora vete y llama a David.

Con eso salí. Tenía que hablar con Chris. Finalmente padre tenía la confianza suficiente para dejarme lejos de su pulgar. Miré la carpeta en mis manos y un sentido de felicidad y confianza me embargó.

Divisé a David platicando con Lara en uno de los sofás dispuestos en el pequeño salón, demasiada cerca, sin embargo no le di importancia alguna y le llamé:

— David, padre quiere verte —me miró con cierta tensión, sin embargo, pronto sonrió y asintió.

— Fue un placer verte Lara —se despidió con un beso en el dorso de la mano de ella y partió por el pasillo por el que yo había venido.

— Señora —pronuncié con un asentimiento de cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando estaba por avanzar hacia el otro lado y salir, su voz me hizo detenerme.

— _Querido_ —pronunció con voz empalagosa—… ¿sabes porque Christophe ha estado buscando ropa de niño?

Mis hombros se tensaron y giré a mirarla, ella había cogido su taza de té y le deba un pequeño sorbo. Sus ojos fijos en mí. Volvió a depositar la taza sobre su plato en la mesa y continuó:

— ¿Acaso las felicitaciones están en orden? —preguntó y luego con cierta malicia agregó—; ¿tú padre lo sabe?

Sonreí entonces y con voz melosa le dije:

— No tiene de que preocuparse _señora_ , le puedo asegurar que _mi_ padre esta enterado.

Dicho eso salí de la habitación. Sabía que ella me odiaba, no solo era la evidencia de que padre le había engañado con una mujer que ni siquiera se acercaba a su condición sino que, también representaba aquello que ella no había podido darle y que nunca podría.

Así que, después de saludar a unos cuantos trabajadores, finalmente llegué al ala que yo ocupaba y la cual pronto dejaría una vez que todo es San Petersburgo se estableciera.

Entre en mi habitación y arrojé el saco sobre la cama y abrí el ropero; removí entre la ropa y finalmente quedo ante mí la pequeña caja fuerte que ahí escondía, la abrí y guarde la carpeta con títulos de propiedad y negocios que ahora me pertenecían y la cerré, ocultándola nuevamente entre la ropa.

Luego de eso me dirigí hacía la puerta y me encamine hacía la habitación de Chris.

— ¿Realmente tienes diez años? —escuché que preguntaba con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido? —espetó una voz un poco infantil—. ¿Cuántos años creías que tenía?

Preguntó el niño a la defensiva. Yo había abierto la puerta. Chris se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama y el niño frente a él, en medio de ambos había fruta, galletas y una tetera y tazas sobre una bandeja. Chris estaba por contestar cuando había levantado la mirada y me había visto.

— ¡Víctor! —exclamó él con genuina felicidad, mientras se ponía de pie. Sus ojos habían resplandecido, mientras se acercaba a mí—. Debiste decirme que irías a San Petersburgo. Te habría acompañado.

— No era necesario, además, lo que tenía que arreglar fue hecho muy rápidamente —le dije, mientras mis ojos observaban al niño, quién también se había puesto de pie y me miraba con el ceño fruncido como sí me evaluase.

Chris siguió mi mirada y sonrió de una manera bastante nerviosa.

— Víctor —comenzó con la voz con un deje de nerviosismo—. Él es Yuri…

— Hola _gatito_ —le dije con voz suave y una sonrisa sobre los labios. Su ceño se pronunció ante aquello.

— ¿Gatito? —Chris y Yuri pronunciaron a la vez. Chris con curiosidad y risa y Yuri con bastante ofensa.

— ¡¿Cómo que gatito?! —espetó Yuri. Yo había aprovechado para acercarme. Tenía unos ojos verdes con pequeñas motas azules y pese a que estaban ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados, como si hubiese llorado durante toda la mañana —lo cual era muy probable—, eran unos ojos realmente bonitos. Me paré frente a él y me incliné hacia él, olía realmente bien. Lamí mis labios un poco aturdido y me incorporé mientras miraba sus mejillas volverse rojas como granas.

Carraspeé con cierta incomodidad al notar la mirada evaluadora que Chris me daba, además de su postura ligeramente tensa, así que, solté una risa mientras le revolvía el cabello rubio al niño.

— Es que en cuanto te he visto me has hecho pensar en gatitos —pronuncié como si nada, mientras reía con más fuerza y él soltaba un gruñido. Su aroma pareció intensificarse y tragué con fuerza, entonces, me alejé de él y miré a Chris—. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó mientras cogía asiento a los pies de la cama. Miré a Yuri de reojo y él asintió—. Estoy de acuerdo, pero dime. ¿Ya comiste?

Negué con la cabeza y él suspiró con cierta frustración, mientras se levantaba.

— Iré a traerte algo. Después ya hablaremos —se encamino hacia la puerta antes de que pudiese negarle lo dicho y entonces la puerta se cerró dejándome a solas con el crío y su demasiado agradable olor. Yuri me miraba con la misma incomodidad que yo sentía.

El aire a nuestro alrededor pareció cargarse con sus feromonas y tuve que taparme la nariz.

— No hagas eso —le espeté y el parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Hacer el qué? —Preguntó, luego pareció que comprender a que me refería y se ruborizo—. No lo hago intencionalmente.

Me espetó mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a él de manera defensiva. Asentí y descubrí mi nariz; el olor había menguado pero aún seguía ahí, tragué con fuerza y negué con la cabeza para aclarar mi mente.

— Eres un omega ¿verdad? —finalmente le pregunté. En automático se tensó y me fulminó con la mirada.

— Sí… pero también soy un Plisetsky —pronunció con orgullo su apellido como si eso fuera todo lo que importaba y de tal manera que parecía estar acostumbrado a esa pregunta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamé cuando lo dicho se hundió por completo en mi cerebro. Él niño se había tapado la boca con las manos como si hasta ahora se percatase de lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos—. ¡¿Eres un Plisetsky?!

Me había acercado nuevamente y lo sostenía por los brazos. El hizo una exclamación de dolor, pero solo intensifique mi agarré cuando no recibí respuesta alguna.

— Yo… —comenzó él, sus ojos se habían puesto acuosos, el miedo y la amargura se percibían en su olor.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Exigí. Si algo odiaba de ser alfa era que estábamos subordinados a nuestros instintos.

— ¡Suéltame! —gimió, una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho y resbaló a través de su mejilla, el olor a desesperación y miedo se habían vuelto más intensos—… ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame…!

Gritó y ante la nula respuesta, finalmente se derrumbó.

— Volví, Ani… —fue ese momento en el que Chris entró. Sus ojos relampaguearon mientras fruncía la nariz, el aire era espeso con el olor de las feromonas del crío y mías. Se acercó a paso calmo y con voz suave comenzó a decir—: Suéltale Víctor. Le haces daño.

Parpadeé aturdido y entonces me percate de que lo sostenía con demasiada fuerza y había estado soltando gruñidos. Finalmente le solté y el niño cayó al suelo tembloroso y asustado. Fue cuando Chris pasó a mi lado, se agachó a la altura del niño y lo envolvió en un protector abrazo al que el niño se aferró.

— No era mi intención… —pronuncié. Y era la verdad, lo que menos quería era asustar al niño—. Solo quería saber… él realmente es… es ¿el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky?

Los hombros de Chris se tensaron y cuando se giró a mirarme no tuve que esperar respuesta alguna salir de sus labios porque, su mirada me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamé. Si padre se enteraba que habíamos rescatado al nieto de la familia Plisetsky, todo se iría al carajo.

— ¡Víctor! —La exclamación de Chris me hizo centrarme de nuevo en él. Su nariz había vuelto a fruncirse y me miraba con reproche—. ¡Sal!

— Pero…

— ¡Ahora! —pronunció con dureza mientras el niño se apegaba más a él. Ante mi confusión relajó su postura y con más calma pronunció—: me reuniré contigo en unos minutos ¿vale?

Solo asentí y me retiré de la habitación, el olor del niño no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

 ** __••••••••••__**

 **Christophe.**

Tenía mucho que no observaba a Víctor perder el control de esa manera. Víctor detestaba perder el control ante su lado alfa, por ello evitaba como la peste a los omegas o meterse en peleas innecesarias con otros alfas.

— _Mi vida sería más sencilla si fuese un beta_ —me había dicho una vez. Estaba alicaído y nostálgico, algo muy inusual en él, pues no importaba la situación, siempre sonreía con despreocupación—. _¿No lo crees Chris?_

Entonces me había mirado, sus ojos tan azules resplandecían de una manera muy inusual y por un momento había tenido la sensación de ahogarme y me habían dado unas inmensas ganas de llorar, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta y no podía decir nada al respecto, porque, yo que era un beta, nunca había tenido las cosas sencillas, pero, tampoco sabía como era vivir desde las otras dos perspectivas. Ante mi prolongado silencio, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza; su semblante había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

— _Dime Chris, ¿queréis un poco de chocolate? Creo que han traído un poco para el postre y si somos precavido podemos robar un buen trozo sin que Petrova se de cuenta. Ya sabes lo molesta que se pone cuando comemos dulces antes de la cena._

Y entonces me había arrastrado hasta el área de la cocina para intentar robar un poco de chocolate de la despensa y no morir a manos de una furiosa cocinera.

Yuri se removió sobre mis brazos. Se aferraba con fuerza a mi jersey. Su llanto había pasado, sin embargo era evidente que se sentía apenado, pero sobretodo, sumamente triste.

— Esta bien Yuri —pronuncié, mi voz era suave y confortante. Pero él solo se aferró con mayor fuerza a mí.

— Ahora no podré quedarme ¿cierto? —preguntó con la voz ahogada y en un murmullo que apenas y pude captar.

— Por supuesto que podrás —pronuncié con total convicción. Yo me encargaría de Víctor, estaba seguro que su actitud tenía una explicación.

Finalmente Yuri se separó de mí y se limpió las lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados y soltaba suspiros que amenazaban con convertirse en sollozos.

— Pero… —el intentó protestar—… yo… no le caigo bien.

— No es eso —dije con una mueca—. De hecho es bastante raro que Víctor se porte de esa manera.

— Es porque soy un omega ¿verdad? —pronunció él con una mueca despectiva hacia su condición, su olor se había vuelto amargo, casi como un montón de flores marchitas.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

— No soy estúpido sabes —me dijo mientras se abrazaba así mismo—. Con los empleados del abuelo era similar, todos miraban a madre y a mi de manera desdeñosa o de una manera que me hacía sentir muy incomodo, solo cuando el abuelo estaba presente eran amables con nosotros. Por eso los mataron…

Su voz se apagó y escondió su rostro.

Yo tragué saliva y palmé su espalda, ¿qué podía decirle?

El silencio se prolongó y finalmente me puse de pie y me encaminé hacia la salida. Hablaría con Víctor y dependiendo de lo que me dijera, tal vez por primera vez haría algo en contra de sus órdenes.

— Las cosas pueden parecer grises ahora pero, aun después de las tormentas sale el sol —pronuncié antes de salir de la habitación, ante mis palabras él había salido de su refugió y me miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Cerré la puerta y con pasó calmó me dirigí a la habitación de Víctor.

Fruncí la nariz nada más llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, el olor de sus feromonas era denso y con un toque de desesperación impregnado a él. Respiré profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Víctor se paseaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Los puños tensos y la postura a la defensiva.

— No puede quedarse —pronunció sin detener su marcha mientras cerraba la puerta—. Padre lo tomaría como una afrenta personal.

— Cálmate —pedí mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y la abría ligeramente para disipar un poco el abrumador olor en la habitación.

La mirada de Víctor se clavó en mi nuca.

— Chris —comenzó él, su voz era pausada como si no llegase a entender la magnitud del asunto—. Ayer por la noche la familia Plisetsky recibió un golpe interno. El líder, Nikolai y toda su familia se supone que fueron asesinados.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con incredulidad. Luego recordé la balacera y persecución que habíamos escuchado y tragué saliva.

— Eso quiere decir que si ese crío es quien dice ser, nos va joder los planes —se pasó una mano por el cabello y reanudó su marcha—. No todos quedaron conformes con lo sucedido y pesé a que el control de su territorio se perfila para ser fácil, si se llega a saber que el nieto esta vivo y en nuestras manos, eso significa que habría…

— Guerra —completé por él con la garganta extrañamente seca. Él asintió mientras continuaba.

— La parte que no estuvo de acuerdo con el asesinato del líder pensara que fue una artimaña de nuestra familia para asumir el control de la familia Plisetsky y sus territorios, además, la familia Pliúshchenko, también le verá como una manera de padre para tomar el liderazgo sobre todas la familia —cogió aire con profundidad mientras finalmente se detenía frente a mí. Sus manos cogieron mis hombros y los apretó con fuerza—. Tienes que deshacerte de él.

Sus ojos azules me perforaron como dagas y tragué saliva.

— Es un niño, tiene diez años —gemí en voz baja sus dedos se habían enterrado con mayor fuerza sobre mis hombros—. Nadie tiene que saber quién es.

— Chris… —pronunció mi nombre con cierta aflicción.

— Por favor Víctor —pedí.

Él suspiró y su agarré se volvió más doloroso. Una exclamación de dolor salió de mis labios y el finalmente me soltó.

— A veces creo que te quiero demasiado, Chris —murmuró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y limpiaba una lágrima que yo había pasado inadvertida—. No lo quiero lejos de tu vista y si llegado el momento se vuelve una molestia…

— Me desharé de él —prometí, sin embargo, no lo haría de la manera que el esperaba.

— No me hagas arrepentirme —pidió él y con un estremecimiento, me percaté que él sonaba exactamente igual a su padre.

— No —pronuncié—. No.

Y cuando él me besó con dureza, no sabía a que me negaba. Solo sabía que por ahora Yuri se salvaría y me aseguraría que eso no cambiara en un futuro cercano.

 ** __••••••••••__**

 **Otabek.**

Él día era frío. Después de la nevada del día anterior, madre me había obligado a ponerme un grueso abrigo que había sido de papá y me había enviado a comprar vendajes y alcohol.

— _Apresúrate y no habléis con nadie_ —me había dicho mientras me despedía en la puerta. Se encontraba pálida y nerviosa.

Miraba con insistencia a cada lado de la calle y antes de salir me había roseado con un perfume que había pertenecido a padre.

— ¡Estoy de vuelta! —grité mientras cerraba la puerta. Pese a traer guantes mis manos se encontraban heladas, caminé hasta el pequeño salón y arrojé un leño a la chimenea, finalmente me dirigí a la segunda planta. Caminé hasta la habitación de mis padres y toqué la puerta—. ¡Volví madre!

— Entra —pronunció ella, su respiración era trabajosa. Abrí con lentitud y la miré intentando incorporar a un hombre mayor—. Ayúdame hijo.

Pidió y me apresuré a su lado, dejé la bolsa con lo que me había pedido y finalmente pudimos incorporar al hombre en la cama, tenía un vendaje manchado de sangre que cubría su hombro y pectoral derecho, además de uno en su brazo izquierdo.

— Sostenlo un segundo —pronunció mientras sacaba los vendajes y el alcohol. Vertió una parte en una bandeja y después con manos temblorosas comenzó a deshacer el vendaje de su hombro y pectoral derecho. Cuando finalmente lo retiró, la sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente a través de dos agujeros que perforaban el brazo y pecho. Madre cogió unas pinzas que habían estado sumergidas en la bandeja y el alcohol y comenzó a excavar en la herida del brazo—. ¡Ahí!

Exclamó con regocijo y extrajo las pinzas con un balín, luego arrojó las pinzas en la bandeja y con parte de las vendas limpió la sangre, desinfecto la herida y comenzó a coserla. Luego repitió el procedimiento con su pectoral y finalmente vendo la herida.

Cuando terminó, le ayudé a recostar al hombre y luego ella comenzó a revisar su brazo izquierdo, desinfectando la herida y vendándola nuevamente.

Cuando finalmente terminó, sonrió con aprobación para sí y me revolvió el cabello.

— Creo que el se pondrá bien —pronunció más para ella que para mí pero aun así asentí mientras miraba al hombre con detenimiento, estaba seguro que le había visto alguna vez pero no sabía de donde.

— ¿Quién es él, mamá? —pregunté finalmente. Ella me dio una mirada de ligera sorpresa.

— ¿No le reconoces, hijo? —Preguntó con genuino desconcierto y luego suspiro—. Tienen sentido, solo le has visto tres veces. En fin, él es el señor Plisetsky, hijo.

— ¡Oh! —pronuncié mientras finalmente el reconocimiento se abría paso. Era el hombre para el que padre había trabajado antes de morir y que cuando él había muerto solía enviar comida y dinero a madre. Además madre se había vuelto la niñera de medio tiempo de su nieto. Lo sabía porque la primera vez que ella lo había cuidado, regresó a casa con un olor agradable.

— Y… ¿por qué esta aquí? —pregunté, observé como sus ojos se oscurecían y un suspiró de tristeza se escapaba de sus labios—. Cosas que aun no entiendes, pero tenéis que prometer no decirle ha nadie de que él señor Plisetsky esta con nosotros ¿entiendes?

Finalmente me dijo con total seriedad.

— Por supuesto madre —pronuncié con total convicción. Ella sonrió y miró con cierta preocupación al viejo hombre—. Es por los negocios ¿verdad?

Pronuncié sin pensar y ella se giró a verme con cierta sorpresa. Luego sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, es por los negocios.

Asentí y ya no pregunté más, pues ahora todo tenía sentido, los negocios habían llevado a mi padre a la tumba y los negocios posiblemente me llevarían a mí a la tumba, después de todo, la familia Altin había prometido lealtad a la familia Plisetsky y si algo me había enseñado mi padre y las acciones de mamá eran, a ser leal.

— Te traeré un té —finalmente dije y salí de la habitación.

Necesitaba aprender como manejar las armas que padre me había dejado como única herencia.

* * *

 _Hello bombones de chocolate. Después de siglos vuelvo con la tercera entrega de esta historia._

 _Como os distéis cuenta la historia se desarrolla en el periodo previo a la segunda guerra mundial ¿por qué? Pues porque me apetecía complicarme la vida y se que en esos ayeres Rusia no era llamada así pero para fines prácticos supongamos que sí ¿vale? :)_

 _Además,_ _notasteis que he metido un poco de italiano? Bueno me disculpo si las frases no están bien estructuradas pero mi italiano apenas es nivel básico_ — _y eso estoy siendo demasiado buena conmigo_ —, as _í que si notáis errores no temáis decidme, porque habrá un poco de italiano salpicado aquí y allá, digo, que clase de historia de mafia sería sino hay un poco de italiano involucrado ¿no creéis?_

 _Por cierto, recordad que esta historia tendrá su dosis de Victurio antes de pasar al YuuYu, así que os recomiendo que os preparéis mentalmente porque empezara a partir del próximo capitulo con un saltó de tiempo._

 _Como dato adicional: aquí Victor esta por cumplir 18 años al igual que Chris; Yuri P. tiene 10 años y Otabek 13 años, en este capitulo._

 _Os adoro y nos leemos en el próximo :)_


End file.
